Reality
by theaterdreamer15
Summary: Taking place one year after the ending of Dreams. Karen and the love of her life Derek's lives are continued through nominations, family and much more. Including bumps, obstacles and moments they wish could last forever. Karen's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm back! By popular and forced demands (I apologize). This is the sequel guys: one year after Dreams and my brain has been going crazy in the wrting department and with school updates may not be as up to date. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this!**_

_**This story is dedicated to the amoozing valid consideration! We have shared many ideas about the topics that will be discussed in this story and I give her a co-writing credit for this story! :) I couldn't have done it without you my e/w/o partner in crime :) THIS IS FOR YOU! :)**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

The dreams were now settling into reality and tonight I would see if they could reach a peak. Ever since my opening night everything has been a whirlwind, I am a role model, my friends from Iowa see me on magazines more than in real life and it's all with the same person by my side. Over the last year and a half I have gone from just a plain Jane from Iowa with a hunger for the stage and in a relationship with a mild manner/temperamental guy, to a Broadway star living my dream and of course that one other thing…Derek.

Once we passed the one year mark of our relationship I got a feeling we could make it. However I am still scared about the big "M" word being brought up because it was at the wrong point with Dev and I really don't want that to be the same way with Derek. I finally realized that I love this man, I want to grow old with this man and I want to see him hold the life we have created all with him and only him. As Belles father quotes "I knew your mother was the one because she changed me" and he changed me.

Bombshell has been great especially with tonight. One morning Derek and I were awoken by our phones shrieking telling us that we were nominated along with Tom, Julia, Eileen, Michael and every crew member for a Tony award. I couldn't be more ecstatic and I feel honored to just be nominated but in my heart this night is going to belong to Derek and all the hard work he has done. Plus I am going up against season veterans so I have no chance at winning. I awaken from a restless sleep to turn to an empty space instead of Derek. My legs swing over, I get up from the bed and I make my way downstairs. Where on the table were just the pictures of his sister, mother and himself are mixed with my family, the two of us at an event and one intimae picture of just the two of us at Central Park in the fall with all the colors bordering around us and leaves encircling us. Every morning I pass them and smile at the turbulence I have confronted and yet I am standing on my own two feet ready to face it once again. _No more naive/green Karen._

"I never get tired of waking up and seeing you pass that table love." I hear form that familiar accent and I turn around and see him come closer with two mugs of coffee which he hands one to me and I respond with a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" I ask

"I don't know excited, nervous and anxious."

"Derek Wills nervous?" I tease

"Yes and it will all be worth it when I see you walk up to that stage and you have that Tony in your hands." He says as he kisses my forehead.

I smile and reply "Well all my hard work will be paid off when _you _walk up there and get that award and since I perform right after that award I will be the first one you see you in the glory and to leap into your arms."

"How did I ever deserve to have you in my life darling?" he says as we set down our mugs and his arms encircle my waist while mine encircle his neck.

"I don't know how I deserved you so that's something we will have to find out together." I say as we kiss. I don't know what it is but every time I'm near him I feel time freeze and it's just us never have I felt that with Dev.

"I love you." I say

"I love you to." He replies as we break apart

"Karen what time do we have to be there?"

"7:30 broadcast starts at 8 so we have all the time in the world right now."

"Good" he says and within seconds I'm hurled over his shoulders just like that time we baked.

"Der-ek!"

"Love we need to save your energy for tonight I'd never forgive myself if you hurt yourself on live television."

"Well I have been in Bombshell for a year and Ivy or Jessica didn't have to fill in for me once."

I say as he lies me down on the couch then he comes, resumes a position and we just enjoy each other's company.

By the time its 6:30 we decide to get ready and off we go. My category isn't announced until the end of the show before Best Musical so I will have to wait a long time for that. This time around I am wearing a red cross front mermaid tube long dress from that same boutique I got my other dress from and Wanda was there along with my friends to help me once again because they had such fun last time. I'm not ready for the big names even with the increase in my paycheck. Plus a silver bracelet, necklace and a little something for Derek I'll give him later.

I primp my curls one last time and smile. I remember Marilyn coming in the apartment that one time plus when she almost interrupted my shower but I only see her at the theatre I think she said she'd rather stick there and I just went along with it. After adding a few touches of makeup I see a movement behind me and flinch in fear. Then a warm hand brings my hair behind my ear and I see in my reflection a rose clip being put into my hair and I just gasp in awe then break into laughter when it falls out.

"Bloody hell I can't do these things." He says as I take the clip from him.

"Well I think it's beautiful and I still love you for trying and I have something for you to." I say as I find his present and give it to him.

"Karen this is really un-necessary."

"Just open it!" I say as he gives in and opens the box. Inside is a watch which is silver and aquamarine (our birth stones both of our birthdays are in March) and he just looks at it.

"Karen it's…it's…outstanding." He says as he hugs me.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Mostly because of the woman who gave it to me."

"Have I ever told you how romantic you are?"

"Every day and have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Every day. Now come on lets go add another Tony to your collection."

I lead him out into the night life, into the car and off we go. Once we finally arrive at theatre we are surrounded by flashing lights at the window and before long it's opened. Derek grabs my hand helps me out and whispers in my ear.

"You ready to start your collection love?"

Before I can answer we are arm and arm (more so arm around my hip and me looking up at him then at cameras) in front of more flashing cameras and ready for the sky rocket my career will probably take tonight.

* * *

_**A.N. That is Chapter one! Yes this story will be planned to be drawn out longer so more will come. Thanks for reading Dreams and all the kind words and advice I have got! :) So please rate/review/follow/favorite and give opinions good/bad/advice/**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright the waiting is over it's time for the Tony Awards! Hope you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Derek and I have been standing in the same spot for five minutes and ever since Bombshell premiered this is how we stand at public appearances. Eventually we get called to do separate interviews and mine is with the girl who broke the news…Tatiana.

"Karen you look stunning where did you get that dress? And the pin is to die for!"

"Thank you. You look stunning as well and the dress I got from "Wanda's Boutique" on 42nd I suggest you go there and the pin was a present from Derek."

"Awe let me just say you guys are so cute and it is your first nomination tonight how are you feeling?"

"Excited I'm also performing tonight which is even more exciting and to be up here with all these talented people is such an honor for me tonight. I mean I'm just so happy everyone loved Bombshell and I'm keeping my fingers crossed for Derek, Michael, Tom, Julia, Eileen, Josh and the musical itself to win."

"That's the spirit now one last question…is there wedding bells coming up soon for you and Derek?"

My mind froze I have practiced many interview answers but not this one. This one I don't know the answer to. Suddenly I hear Derek's reassuring voice in my head saying "keep calm you will be fine"

"Um…I…uh…I don't even know the answer to that question yet!" I say with a laugh. _Phew that was close._

"But if he were to would you say yes?"

"Of course. Wait do you know something I don't missy?" she lets out a laugh then continues

"No I wish well I guess you have to go in now so break a leg tonight and this is Tatiana signing off with my winner tonight!" she says as the camera shuts off and I give her a wave and find Derek as we head inside.

Neil Patrick Harris is hosting tonight so it will be funny. The opening number was dedicated to Bombshell so when he came out in a Marilyn Monroe dress it was pretty funny. He even took a jab at Derek which was embarrassing for him and funny for me. Whenever they would air commercial the two of us would be bombarded by guests and Derek would never let me go. After 2 hours Josh, Eileen, Tom, Julia and Michael have come out with a Tony and it's time for me to perform. I squeeze out of a conversation with Anthony Rapp and Derek and make my way backstage where the ensemble is waiting.

"Hey girl how's it going out there? By the way you and Derek look hot tonight." Bobby says as I put on my wig.

"Yeah you guys even have a trend on twitter!" Jessica says shoving a phone in my face and I read #cartwills

"By the way the couple name was my idea." Sue says

"No you were star-crossed lovers I was cartwills!" Ana shouts as she comes in and grabs my arm while Dennis gets the other.

"Ah ahh ahhh…Ana was "karek" Sue was "star-crossed lovers" _I_ was "cartwills"!" Jessica says proudly.

"Come on its time to mambo!" Dennis says as we hear scuffling and I bump into Ivy. Her and I have not parted on greatest terms and our only talks our "hi" and through the cast. We still have some tension and I really want to just grow up and move on but I hope she does to.

"Break a leg Karen and you better win that Tony tonight or next time I may just have it."

She says as she gets in position and I bump into Sam. His relationship with Tom is still going strong and I couldn't be happier for them. They really are a cute couple.

"Was she kidding?" I ask

"I'm not sure she has been on and off with you. Anyways you're going to be great and you and Derek will win big-time." Sam says as he hugs me.

"I couldn't have done any of this without you guys so if I win it's your win." I say as we get into position and we hear my good friend Veronica Moore speak.

"We all want to be a star but there are prices we have to pay. This musical shows us into an icon's life that was short lived and how her innocence was scorned but yet admired. Winner of 4 Tony's tonight and still nominated for "Best Direction of a Musical" "Best Actress in a Leading Role in a Musical" and "Best Musical" ladies and gentlemen here to perform "20th Century Fox Mambo" please welcome the cast of Bombshell!" the curtains rise as the audience roars and I am home on this stage.

The number was a great success and we all ran backstage and I went straight to my dressing room to get out of costume so I can see the presentation on Derek's category. Once we are all set everyone from Bombshell locks hands (me squeezing Bobby and Jessica hands as if my life depended on it) as we look up at the screen and hear the nominations spoken by Nathan Lane.

"And the Tony goes to…" my heart beats and I whisper please under my breath as he opens the envelope "Derek Wills! Bombshell!"

All I hear is screaming and cheering and I can roughly hear the announcer as I watch Derek walk up to the stage and accept the Tony from Nathan as he moves to the side.

"Wow it's been a while since I've been up here and it feels good to come back. I'd like to thank my family who have supported me through my career and the hell I've been through. Also I would like to thank everyone involved in Bombshell there are so many people that it would take me more time and I can already see the monitor showing play music. But I have room for one person. This person was Marilyn and I knew that since day one but there was something this person didn't know…I loved her since day one and I will love her until I die. Karen Cartwright I would not be here tonight and be the new man I am if you hadn't walked in that room and captured my heart. I know I'm getting cheesy but I bloody don't care. Thank you again and have a great night." The audience claps and awes as the music plays and bits of Bombshell go on the screen.

"Awe Karen where did you find him?" I hear from Ana.

"I found him as he was making my dreams come true." I say with a tear of joy in my eye and Bobby pushes me towards the wing.

"I think he is waiting to see his lifelong award." And no longer after that I see him walking towards me and keeping try to my promise from this morning I practically leap into his arms and with amazement he catches me and spins me around.

"I told you. I'm so proud of you Derek what you said I just… I can't believe how we have changed since then" I say as he wipes a tear from my eye.

"Love I changed you are still the kind hearted, talented, beautiful woman I seen walk in. Now that will all pay off after commercial." _Oh gosh my category I'm nervous right now! I would be the only one who didn't win for Bombshell and that would be embarrassing!_

After Derek got some pictures with his Tony he put it with a guard and we went back into the audience as Indina Menzel was walking out.

"I am no stranger to the nerves and anticipation all five of these women are feeling right now whether you are a witch feeling lonely, a waitress wanting glory, or an icon sweeping the world. Here are the nominees for "Best performance by an Actress in a Leading Role in a Musical."

"And the Tony goes to…" my heart is racing there's a 20% chance my name is there and I don't believe it in the slightest. Derek's thumb strokes my hand as I take calm breaths and the paper is out of the envelope.

"Karen Cartwright! Bombshell!"

My heart is racing and I feel like I'm in a dream but not waking up. _This is reality now_. The first thing I do is go to Derek as he kisses me and says "Go on love" and I hold back tears as I make my way to the stage and get the Tony as Indina Menzel hugs me and says "I was betting on you" into my ear and now I have to make the speech while crying.

"Oh my god. I'm just in shock right now. I was up against great women who I admire so much and to earn this as respect for what I have accomplished is such an honor. I would like to thank my friends and family here and in Iowa I miss you guys so much and I can't wait to talk to you soon, the cast where when I go to work I always leave with a smile on my face or tears from laughing so hard, Eileen whose determination and girl power I have as inspiration, Josh for putting up with my frequent stumbles, Tom and Julia for writing the most beautiful show no most beautiful art ever and giving me the chance to show that art every night. And finally to one man who has believed in me from the start and I have grown to love, Derek I love you so much and I wouldn't be up here tonight if it weren't for you. Derek you have made a change in me for the better and I don't care how many times you say you haven't you have. This is your award guys! Thank you so much everyone and goodnight."

I say as I leave the stage and I'm bombarded by my friends who say congrats and etc. as I get my picture but my photos are short lived when I hear Bombshell being announced as the winner for "Best Musical". All of us take turns to say thank you and as a whole crew plus Michael and I take photos and a few singles, pairs, a cute one of Tom and Julia, Michael and I, Josh and Derek, Derek and Eileen then it gets to the point where everyone has had a picture with everyone. Once everyone has left for the after party it's just me and Derek backstage.

"I told you love. I'm so proud of you Karen but still you changed me."

"Oh shut it!" I say as I kiss him and we stay like that feeling time go slower, slower and gradually stop.

"Congratulations son. Especially on the woman of your choice I like her." I hear from another British voice but unrecognizable and Derek pulls away from the kiss.

"Dad?"

* * *

_**A.N. Thanks for reading Dreams and all the kind words and advice I have got! :) So please rate/review/follow/favorite and give opinions good/bad/advice! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright the waiting is over it's time for the Tony Awards! Hope you guys enjoy! Oh and plus I promised I would give a promo to another amoozing story coming up by luvsentertainment called "Losing My Religion" its about Sam and I'm sure you will love it as much as I do._**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Derek really never talked about his father that much just saying he was an orchestral flautist _(which is another term for flute player)_ turned director turned critic about the same time Derek and Tom had the fallout. He also said after that there relationship has changed and they both are working at it to be what it was before.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Derek asks completely in shock. His father gives off a little laugh then says:

"Oh come on Derek I'm not that much of a deadbeat dad to miss my son win another award along with his new companion. Well don't just stand there can I at least meet the bloody girl?"

Derek freezes up and frantically replies "Sorry. Karen this is my father Charles Wills and this is my girlfriend Karen Cartwright." _Did he just say girlfriend? Yes he did! I am really love sick with him! _Charles makes his way and kisses my cheek like a true Britt "Nice to meet you Ms. Cartwright. From what I have heard you are truly a phenomenal woman and it showed tonight." _He sounds so much like Derek it's scary!_

"Why thank you I-"

"Sorry love but can you please answer my question?" Derek says sharply at his father.

"Sorry well here it is. Grace called me and said two things: one your mother misses you terribly and with the news saying you won she will miss you more, two: the school needs you back for a 2 week seminar in London." My heart stops Derek having to leave I managed 25 years without knowing him but now knowing him how will I manage two weeks without him?

"Well it's kind of rushed and I can't leave Karen and the show here."

He answers and my heart is now racing. Derek always told me how much the school meant to him and he even said we should go to London but he also said he would never forgive himself if he had an understudy get in the way of my dreams because of him. Plus he even misses his mother and has been feeling homesick.

"Derek I can manage go I know how much this means to you."

"Love I can't miss a show what if something happens to you and I'm halfway across the globe? I'll never forgive myself."

"I'll be fine. The only may reason I may get hurt is because I will miss you so much."

"I'll miss you to darling." He says as he hugs me and we hear a laugh from his father.

"I have never seen Derek this attached to a girl ever. It's a shame you can't make it Karen, Grace and Leigh Anne would love you." I hear Charles say as we release from the hug and look at him as he walks out and says "Flights at noon" and leaves.

"We can always go on holidays Derek."

"Love why are you letting me go?"

"Because you're not on my lease and I know the school means a lot to you and it won't be good for me when I meet your mother and I'm the reason you stayed behind from your home. Plus I knew once we were together these sort of things will happen." I say as I walk ahead leaving him in his spot but my walking is stopped when two arms encircle my waist.

"You're my home love. Come on lets go they're probably waiting." He says as he resumes his arm around me and we head to the after party.

"How do you feel about Derek's latest trip?" Julia says as we find each other in the crowd and head close to the table and get some girl time.

"I'm really upset that he has to leave I mean I trust him and everything but this is a first for me."

"Did he ask you to come along?"

"Sort of but then he tried his best to try to stay here but Derek had an upset look showing that he couldn't go because of me so I just let him go. No doubt we will be talking on the phone every day."

"I'm sure he really has changed so much ever since you guys…you know…"

"I know Julia do you think that Derek wanted to go to get out of my hair besides the seminar?"

"Not at all Karen why would you think that?"

"Just because in my last relationship trips and late nights at work were with that witch he cheated on me with."

"Trust me Karen when you get that feeling something amazing happens believe me…I've lived it." She says smiling and we overhear Tom say "Good luck with that!" to Derek as Julia and I make our way to them and we stay in there for a while.

Eventually we have to leave and when we head home we are completely exhausted. I help Derek pack and after that we just sit on the bed and talk.

"Well now that we have our awards what happens next?" I ask

"Well stay with Bombshell as long as you can and for me well…I actually got another "Lions Gate" offer."

"Good for you I knew they weren't sick of you." I say as I kiss him and the passion is later brought on by him when he hovers above me.

"And I am not sick of you nor will I ever be."

"How will I handle two weeks without you?"

"Let's just focus on now." He says as he kisses my neck and one thing leads to another and we fall asleep entwined the last time until we reunite two weeks later.

Derek holds my hand as the three of us wait patiently for their flight to be called. Turns out we had a flight on a hassle free day which was great. I even got to give a few autographs at the time and we had to move space from space due to the nosy jerks you call paparazzi. Veronica warned me about them and I take it with me everywhere I go.

"Flight 289 to London England is now boarding." The announcer says and we all get up.

"I really hope I get to see you again Karen. It was lovely meeting you. I'll give you two a minute." Charles says as he makes his way to the gate. I instantly look at Derek and embrace him.

"Call me as soon as you land even with the time difference we can work something out." I know letting him go is a risk but not the kind of risk everyone is thinking of.

I'm no longer scared of losing him to another woman in London because I know he has put up with his cheating and womanizing ways and he even said he can't look at other women without picturing me. I'm more nervous about losing him due to his will. I mean he hasn't been acting strange lately and what Julia said…I'm just confused. But the confusion about our relationship somewhat fades when he kisses me so lovingly my heart flutters.

"I love you. Don't miss me too much." He says as his thumb strokes my cheek.

"I love you too. I'll try but I'll miss you the most."

"No you won't love I will." He says as he places a kiss on my forehead and walks to the gate and then he's gone.

The plane has a smooth takeoff as I look out the window and hold my tears back. It took me two days to fall for him and it takes me two seconds to miss him. _Gosh Derek you are going to be the death of me._

* * *

_**A.N. Hope you guys enjoy! I wanted to somewhat mix it up a bit and I just decided why not have Derek go to London? Plus it's only chapter 3! Remember Rate/Review/Favorite/Follow :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok chapter 4 hope you guys enjoy! Well me and my amoozing amoozing amoozing co-writer valid consideration are in a bit of a rut with all the Kimmy speculation and we need some cartwills in our lives so time for my double trouble! So not only will you get to read this chapter but chapter 5 also so more cartwills will be happening!_**

* * *

Chapter 4:

A week after his departure I finally get use to the Derek free apartment. He calls once a day an hour before I have to leave for "Bombshell" and he tells me everything from the school, to his mother, family and back to me. Although the time difference is long we still keep in contact. He is gone for exactly 14 days and I wake up on day 7 halfway until he gets home to the quiet that I surprisingly enjoy. I haven't had quiet since before I was going out with Dev. I wake up at 6:45 get some coffee and my walk to the couch is short lived when my phone buzzes.

**_Get to the theatre now! You won't believe what happened!"-Jess._**

I have a feeling it's probably bad so I rush upstairs throw on some clothes and hail a cab. I get to the theater and I see crime tape surrounding the entrance and I see Jessica with Bobby, Dennis, Sue, Ana, Jimmy, Ivy, Sam, Michael, Josh, Tom, Julia, Eileen and Linda and I run over to them.

"What happened?" I ask

"Come see." Eileen says as she leads us into the theater and I gasp in horror.

The stage is split in half due to a beam falling, red paint is splattered everywhere, the seats are broken, the lights are flickering and one thought comes to my mind_…Marilyn._

"Backstage." I say and I hear footsteps follow me and when we get to the back I find my dressing room and behind my dresser I see the familiar ghost come out.

"Did you see what happened?" I ask

"Yes five of them covered in masks and that's all."

"Ok thanks."

"You do realize if you turn that in and say "I got this from a ghost." They will think you're insane."

"I know thanks anyway."

"Anytime how are you feeling with Derek's trip?"

"Surprisingly not that bad he comes home in a week which is exciting."

"You know that you can't perform on a stage like this?"

"What do you-"I say but she is gone and I make my way back to the main hall.

"So what happens now?" Jimmy asks.

"Well we can't perform here so I guess you guys are being laid off until the theater gets fixed." Tom says.

"How long will it take?" Ivy asks.

"Maximum 2 weeks. Construction starts today so I suggest we all get out of their hair." Eileen says as she and the rest of the creative team head out.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving who wants to get some breakfast?" Sue asks.

We all agree right away and we head to a diner nearby. Once there I'm last to order and once my coffee comes it's not alone the last thing I ever thought would come to sit across from me did…Ivy.

"Look Karen it's been over a year and I hate faking a smile around you."

"I know you do you don't have to though."

"No I know I want to stop…put all this behind us I was a horrible person and I got what I deserved and I finally realized that." She says with a smile on her face. _Is this real or am I dreaming? Ouch that pinch hurt I guess I'm not. _

"Ivy I don't know how to break things like this but I know it must have been hard and I also really don't want the past to come in between us today."

"Me to"

"Oh my… they're getting along!" I hear Ana whisper loudly which makes us blush and Sam comes over to us.

"I'm glad world war three has ended and Tom just told me that Karen if you are interested there's a flight leaving here to London at 8:15 this morning."

I look at him in complete shock and my mind goes racing "But that's less than two hours I can't make it!"

"Yes you can I already flagged down a taxi van!" I hear Bobby shout as I am pulled by Jessica out the door

"Come on 'Mrs. Has a boyfriend' you can't go if you just doddle! Guys meet us at the airport." She finishes and I'm smashed into the van with her Bobby, Dennis and Sue.

Traffic was on our side today so we got back within five minutes and we all bolted up the stairs and I have to say 8 hands are better than two and I'm packed within 10 minutes. But on the downside they were snooping a lot and packed mostly my short dresses and anything that can make heads turn and easily turn Derek on. Once we get back into the van traffic becomes brutal and we have to wait an hour before we got to JFK. Luckily there was no line and I run up to the lady at the desk.

"I need one ticket to the London flight leaving soon please."

"What's the rush?" she asks

"Well how do I explain it…?"

"Our theater just got trashed and she wants to surprise her boyfriend in London." Bobby sums up then I end it with

"Yes that's about it."

I hear some noises and I'm handed a ticket. "Well good luck there boarding in 20 minutes."

"Thank you." And I hug everyone quickly as I run off to security. "Run Karen!" "Go!" "You can make it!" "Have fun!" I hear behind me as I run up the escalator and the cries grow fainter. _I love those guys._

I made it to the waiting room and just as I sat down "Flight 386 to London is now boarding." And I rush and find a seat. Its 8:15 am now the flight is 6 hours so I will be there 2 New York Time and 7 London time which is pretty good. After the flight attendant does the safety checks I find my phone, slip my headphones on and relax at ease to a song Derek and I know so well and I soon drift off into a peaceful sleep.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_Spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier, crazier_

I'm awoken by turbulence and when I look out the window and see Big Ben. I can't believe I'm actually here and it's not dark yet in London so that's worked out well. _Oh geez how and where am I going to find Derek? He is famous so I can't just search the phone book and the school will be closed. Way to plan ahead Karen! _I get off the plane and retrieve my luggage with ease and I am already suffering jet lag. I think a coffee will perk me up. I make my way to a nearby coffee shop and I can't help but notice the newspaper with Derek's face on it at the Tony's saying on the top "London's golden boy wins big!" and when I find the article inside its mostly just about me and him and "Bombshell." I never knew Derek was such a hometown hero well in my mind he is but he never says anything to better himself. A true perfectionist is what he is. Once I get out onto the main level of the airport I look for a phonebook and come to no avail with finding somewhere to go.

"Sorry darling but you won't find him in the phonebook." I hear and freeze up for a minute and turn around and see a young woman, about 29, blond and a striking resemblance to the woman in the pictures back in New York then I realize it is her.

"Grace? As in Grace Wills Derek's sister?" I say as she nods.

* * *

_**A.N. Remember Rate/Review/Favorite/Follow :) And read chapter 5 also!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok chapter 5 hope you guys enjoy! Remember to also read chapter 4 so you can see what happens...in case you didn't-_**

**_"Grace? As in Grace Wills Derek's sister?" I say as she nods._**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"And you must be Karen Cartwright. I have heard so much about you and from what I have just noticed you are a pretty devoted girlfriend coming up to London last minute."

"Yes I am that Karen and I have heard great things about you to. Well it's a long story…you see "Gershwin" got trashed and we are temporary laid off and someone from the production team suggested I go here for a few days. I guess being with Derek brings out my inner daredevil." I say as she laughs

"He does in all of us. Come on let's see if we can find him." She says as she leads me to her car and off we drive.

"What were you doing at the airport anyway?" I ask because no one really shows up expecting your brother's girlfriend there.

"My fiancée had a flight so I was sending him off and then I see you there so I figured kill two birds with one stone."

"Fiancée? Derek never mentioned that when he was talking about you."

"That's because it just happened 3 months ago." She says beaming.

"Congratulations I can't wait to meet him. Derek tells me you're a dance teacher at the school."

"Yes I was actually a "West End Ballerina" ever since I was 18 but I had to stop it was taking a toll on my body and I got the teaching opportunity at the right time. Although I wouldn't change it for a thing I met the love of my life there he was the prince and I was Sleeping Beauty."

"When's the wedding?"

"January a whole winter wonderland theme it's always been my dream. Oh were here." She says as we pull up to a mansion with vines wrapping around and colors in the garden bringing vibrancy to the Victorian feel.

"This is beautiful." I say

"It's my mother she has thing for gardening and playing music. She and my father met at the orchestra when he was a flute player and she played violin it was romantic. But the way you and Derek met through a grand Broadway love story as we all put it is so far the best."

"Are your parents here?"

"My mother is but my father has always been working long hours. It has never been easy for Derek and me when we were young. He was on trips constantly and it was usually just the three of us and when he was here we couldn't ask for anything better. But Derek has the hardest relationship out of all of us because of what happened with him and Tom. It's a shame my mother really liked Tom."

"Yes I heard what happened. How was it for your mother?" I ask as she walks up the way and into the house and I follow closely behind.

"It was hard but the one thing about my mother…she is forgiving and she always sees the good in people when they are bad she is such a kind spirit you will love her." She concludes as she leads me into the house and the interior is exquisite and the sense of the Victorian just amazes me more.

I walk over to a room across the kitchen where the light of sunset is let in through backs of chairs and I hear the crackles of a fire as I see a shadow come up and in front of me: a woman mid-sixties, short grey/white hair just covering her ears and a big smile on her face.

"You must be the famous Karen Cartwright. I know those big brown eyes and genuine smile anywhere from what I have heard I'm Leigh Anne Derek's mother." She says as we extend our hands and shake.

"Yes I am Karen it is an honor to meet you I have heard so many great things about you."

"Well then don't mind me asking why are you here and not with my son?"

"Well our theater was recently vandalized and severely damaged, so we are basically laid off and I thought why not surprise Derek and bring some good with the news I have." She smiles at me which I think is a good sign so I sigh in relief to myself.

"So tell me Karen would you like to see the garden?" I look at Grace and she nods at me with a smile on her face.

"Sure if that's just the front I'm ecstatic to see the back."

"Well alright then."

She says as she leads me to the back door and I am just taken back of what I see. The sunset has disappeared and the darkness brings out stringed lights like a tent, a pathway leading to a gazebo that branches off four paths filled with different kinds of flowers.

"Go explore I have to water over there anyway."

Leigh Anne says as she walks to the gazebo and goes off one path. I run down and think which path should I go down? Then I see one and it's covered with entwining roses red and white and at the end I see a bench and run to it. I just gasp in awe and all the roses bring back memories of when Derek has sent me roses from the beginning to where to today.

"You found Derek's favorite spot." I hear as I turn around and see Grace there and she walks up beside me.

"Did Derek ever bring another girl here?"

"No he was thinking about taking Meredith…the one who cheated on him but besides that you're the first one here and he was probably going to bring you. You know of his love of roses?"

"Yes he always gets them for me when he can."

"Well I remember when I was five and Derek was ten I'd bring him roses and he would put them in a vase and he told my father 'One day will give all the roses in the world to one very special girl' and my father said this to him "First you give her just white roses and that shows you have fallen for her and you want her to fall for you. Second you give her red and white which symbolizes how you both have fallen for each other and finally you give her just red roses which signifies the un-denying love you have, you'd fight for her, die for her, you want to grow old with her and love her forever and hold her forever basically a marriage proposal in flowers. That was word for word."

My hear skips a beat I have gotten all those roses in the first few months did he know even then I was the one according to the roses? Is he going to…?

"Anyways I better go find my mother I'll check on you later." She says as she walks off and I catch my breath.

Ok what's going on…is he going to ask me I'm not sure we have never talked about it and he doesn't seem like the marrying type…I then realize…I need to talk to him and tell him that I'm here before he calls and has a heart attack when I don't answer. The reception is great in the garden so when I get rings I sigh of relief. But when I get voicemail I groan upsettingly.

"Derek it's me. Listen Gershwin got vandalized and is badly needed of renovation and you are not going to believe where I am right now." I am cut off by a beep which means he picked up.

"Well I think I can believe where you are darling."

"Wait what?" I say totally confused

"Hang up the phone and turn around." He says as he hangs up. I hang up and when I turn around I see him there with the biggest smile on his face. Not his known womanizer grin, the genuine smile I only see and love.

"I guess you really did miss me in order to come down here but I missed you more." He says and I just run to him and am caught in his arms as I fling on him like a lemur. My head rests on his shoulder as I feel a kiss on my forehead and the cling I have on him lets go as I just stare into his eyes and I finally realize that I don't need a question right now…I just need him.

"Come on I suggest we head back to my place and we can spend some time there."

"I'd like that." I say as he locks me in his grasp and we walk out of garden, say our goodbyes and head off and I find myself ever more enchanted by Derek's London home…Sleek and modern and up to date.

"You know I have never taken a girl up here it was usually the place I'd go to relieve stress."

"I don't blame you with all that comes with-"I let out a big yawn jet lag must be kicking in. "being a big Tony award winning director you need a place like this."

Suddenly I am scooped into his arms and I'm carried up to a lavish bedroom where he lies me down onto it and he follows and my eyes flutter closer together as I kiss him goodnight and drift off to a peaceful sleep now that Derek and I are reunited once again.

* * *

_**A.N. Remember Rate/Review/Favorite/Follow :) And forever ship cartwills! Plus check out my partner in crime valid consideration's story which is just amoozing "Realizing Your All I Need"**_

_**#teamcartwills no matter who comes**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok chapter 6 hope you guys enjoy! Remember to also read chapter 5 so you can see what happens...in case you didn't-_**

**_Karen is now in London reunited with Derek! :)_**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Once I climb out of bed I notice a little note on the nightstand so I pick it up and read it.

_I'm sorry this is not a vacation just for the two of us. Help yourself to anything in the apartment I have another seminar but I will be back around 4 then it's just you and me. Love D_

I honestly don't care that he has to work eventually I find some coffee and look around the apartment some more. Everything else is exactly the same…including the couch in front of the glass window. _I wonder if he had any British actresses on there._ _Karen quit thinking like that those dog days are over. _

There's some British talk show with the headline "Gershwin Vandalism" and a lady named Shannon in front of the theatre looking exactly the same as it was yesterday on T.V. I find.

"I'm here at the Gershwin theatre after about 48 hours since the break in. This was reported to happen around 2:30 am EST and a nearby witness called 911. We confirmed that the theatre is trashed very badly done by 5 masked men and the police are looking for suspects. Gershwin is the current theater where Bombshell directed by London's Derek Wills and right now we just have a few questions for you Tom." and they point the camera to Tom and Shannon.

"Now how is the construction plan working?"

"Well we have a great team that is helping this and we running very soon."

"Congratulations on your recent Tony win by the way. Bombshell won huge!"

"Thank you, yes it did and I couldn't be happier."

"Now does Derek know about the recent news because word has gone around that he is back in London."

"Yes that is correct he's in London and the creative team sent Karen; a dear friend and a brilliant talent to tell him and we told her to just stay put there."

I smile up at the T.V. Tom and I have grown to be friends and it has been great for everyone. Now that Ivy and I are on the verge of getting along: it's fair to say we don't want to kill each other. They say goodbye and they cut to a news desk with an anchor named Oliver.

"Thank you Shannon and for those who don't know Bombshell has won 7 Tony awards including one for Derek and Karen Cartwright who like Marilyn also has had her personal life shown. Last year it was confirmed that the two are romantically involved seen at a gala and have been inseparable since. They were recently seen at the Tony's together and both of their speeches acknowledge the other."

A clip plays of mine and Derek's acceptance speech at the parts where we thanking each other. I am use to the public eye exploiting my relationship with him but we talked about this and it honestly does not bother us at all. I shut the T.V. off and hear my phone ring and smile at the contact…mom and dad.

"Hey how's it going down there?" I ask

"Karen you didn't pick up in New York yesterday and the calling card said long distance is everything alright? I heard about Gershwin I'm so sorry honey you and Derek must be devastated" mom replies.

'Yes it's quite sad but we will be up in running up soon. About that Derek and I are actually in London right now. He had to go right after the Tony's and I stayed in New York for a week with the show then that happened so I figured why not just go there?"

"Yes honey we watched you on Sunday your father and I were crying so hard when you were on. And Derek's speech I never knew a man like him could be so romantic. London wow have you met his family? Are they nice?"

"Yes they are, Grace his sister actually knew I was here before he did. Is dad there?"

"No he had to run some errands and he actually just talked to Derek-Darren (she recovers with Darren) your uncle and he said you'rejust beautiful and the awards he like everyone here is proud of you honey. Anyways I have to go honey. You have good time in London tell Derek we say hi love you." My mom says and she hangs up the phone.

When could he have talked to my dad? Leave me in more suspense again. After that whole charade I see its noon I must have slept really well today and that means 4 hours until Derek comes home. After that I just sit and look around and my mind goes wild.

I never ever thought I would be in this kind of this relationship with Derek plus still in the chorus and Ivy as Marilyn. We would have been just co-workers and we are inseparable, I would have never seen the sweet side I see every day, I would have never felt a change in me, I never would be living my dream going on and I wouldn't have this feeling right now something is going to happen like Julia said plus the suspicion from Grace, my own mother. I didn't wonder this with Dev because our relationship wasn't good and done days later. That's why I treasure Derek so much I couldn't bare losing someone who made me a better person.

Speaking of change I notice I'm still wearing my pajamas. Once I'm all dressed I head downstairs and see the clock at 4:30 what the heck? Did something happen to him? I then hear the knob turn and sigh in relief when he walks in.

"Sorry darling but you know how much this means to me."

'That's why I let you go and once I heard about Gershwin I get my vacation and I can surprise you."

"It was the best surprise ever." He finishes off as he gives me a kiss

"My mother actually invited us to dinner tonight Grace and her fiancée will be there."

"Won't your father be there?"

"Not sure he is a workaholic like me but I wouldn't miss dinner with my mother."

"I know mamma's boy." I tease at him and walk to the stereo and he follows me.

"Well what is this?" he says as I grab his hands and the song plays.

"Just a little something" I say as we dance to the song which perfectly describes us now: our day…has come.

After about 15 minute I realize I have to make another good impression on Derek's mother and his family so I start to get ready. _I hope she liked me I have heard things about boyfriend's mothers that aren't great from my friends. _

Thanks to Bobby, Jessica, Dennis and Sue all of my clothes are short and sexy. But eventually I find a nice summer dress, slip that on that and just for some flare put on that rose clip Derek bought for me. He really has good taste and he has been wearing the watch I got it for him. I walk down the stairs and I'm shocked when I see him checking his hair in the side mirror and I laugh to myself which becomes louder than I thought and he stares at me.

"Well I can't really go to my mother's house looking like a bloody stool."

"Well if it helps I think you look amazing."

"Love you look amazing I'm just what they call "arm candy"" Derek says with some sultry in his voice.

I burst out laughing because I never hear words like that from him. One time he said "sugar daddy" and I was crying from the laughter and he just stood there confused.

'Whatever candy man" I say and we are out in the streets of London.

"This is where I would always go just to clear my head just walk around." Derek tells me as we walk down the streets. They are nice and quiet and the main streets aren't another few blocks so we enjoy the quiet.

"It's nice so tell me have you met Grace's fiancée?"

"No and I want to. If he treats my baby sister like how Dev treated you I swear he will be sorry."

"I love how you stick up for your sister like that. It's sweet I love a man who looks out for his family."

"Then you will adore me. With my father being busy I was somewhat the father figure to her. I even flew out when she had her first ballet recital in the West End we were all there…except my father and I resented him for it. It was his little girl and it got worse when a few weeks later the scuffle with Tom happened. I stuck with him because I knew it's what my mother and sister wanted. He really did push me in this business and the appearance on Sunday was shocking. I swear I will go ballistic if he can't make it to walk her down the aisle."

"That's so sweet but yet sad. Plus I'm sure he is great."

"Any man who resembles Dev in the slightest automatically my mind goes to that image of you broken hearted and I can't look at Ivy the same way again. You never deserved that."

"Derek we had this talk a long time ago. Speaking of Ivy I think we are somewhat getting along, we all went for breakfast she said she was tired of faking a smile and I suggested we put it behind us but I agree the sabotage she did will still be in my head."

"We all have that one thing that will trigger the bad so it's perfectly normal." He says as we turn the corner and our bombarded by cameras.

"Derek have you proposed?"

"Karen would you say yes?" they repeat

Derek manages to guide me out by keeping me against his side and we eventually get to a cab.

"Are you alright?" Derek asks moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"I live in New York remember?" I say with a laugh.

"Yes I know that plus you have gotten a lot stronger and not as naïve as I remember."

"I know the ropes of the business I can get some claws out."

Derek says with a laugh "Darling you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"If they hurt you I would." I say as he smiles.

"That will be me." we just smile as the cab driver slams on the breaks.

It drops us off at the end of the driveway so we have a walk ahead of us. The house is still the same as it was yesterday, once we get to the door Derek stops.

"My mother loves you so don't worry."

_mind reader. _"How did you-"

"Love you've been antsy since and I have never met a woman even capable of meeting her except you."

"Well I am glad I'm the first." I say with a smile as he lifts up my chin and kisses me tenderly.

"Hopefully the last." He whispers with his face ever so close to me and I get more butterflies. And they are not about his mother.

Derek opens the door and I can hear murmurs from where the kitchen and Derek leads me in and we see Leigh Anne working over the stove and a man and Grace sitting on the island looking at her. Derek walks over to his mother and kisses her on the cheek.

"I'm making all your favorites Derek. Roast Beef and Yorkshire Pudding I only get to see my son once in a while so when I see him I want him to be happy."

"And I am mother." He says and goes to Grace and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Grace can I finally meet the fiancé?" Derek asks as he makes his way to be beside me.

"Of course Karen, Derek this is Marcus Sundaram. Marcus this is my brother Derek and his girlfriend Karen Cartwright."

I can feel Derek tense when he hears the name and I tense up as well when he shakes both of our hands quickly

"It's nice to meet you Derek, nice to see you again Karen I think my brother would like to hear about this."

* * *

_**A.N. Remember Rate/Review/Favorite/Follow :) Yes and thank you soooo much to all of you reading I know it's not much but it's something and I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it! There is lots more to come!**_

_**#teamcartwills no matter who comes**_

_**P.S. Sundaram is Dev's last name I forgot to I had to look it up :3 So you can put the pieces together...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_The outcome of meeting the fiancee! Hope you guys enjoy!_**

**_Oh and one more thing, me and my e/w/o partner in crime valid consideration and I are in the works of writing one shots about the lovely cartwills. Please go to her profile here u/3129792/valid-consideration to vote on the poll! We are really looking forward to working together!_**

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Brother? You mean Dev?" Grace asks.

"Yes Dev. He and Karen had some-"Marcus answers before I cut in.

"We were together but he cheated on me." I say and think it's better to tell the truth than lie.

'I'm so sorry Karen he didn't seem like the type when I met him." She says sympathetically "But my brother is a better suit for you in my opinion."

"I agree." Derek smirks as he soothingly rubs my arm and kisses me temple.

"No it was the other way around when I-"Marcus says but Derek cuts in.

"Listen here if you want to marry my sister keep your comments about your brother away from Karen if he wants to see another day. Plus he is the liar not her and did he tell you that he hit Karen in front of her parents?"

"Oh my god is it true?" Grace asks Derek as he nods and so do I reflecting on that moment.

Infuriated Marcus shouts "Well your sister can believe who she wants to believe you-"

"Please let's try to have a nice dinner tonight look this is something we will have to surpass. Life goes on but there are things that trigger the bad in someone." I say and look at Derek and smile because of what he said earlier really counted at this moment.

"Well if you prove yourself worthy of Grace's hand tonight then I'll let this slide." Derek finishes off

"Yes please no fighting tonight." Leigh Anne says as she resumes cooking and the Marcus sits down on the island while Derek leans on the counter and I follow him.

"Thank you for stopping me from tearing his head off." Derek whispers to me

"No problem who knows just because he is related to Dev it doesn't mean they are the same man." I whisper back

Derek opens some wine and we stand around and talk casually. I learn a lot from Derek's life as a child and I can just imagine a little Derek running around saying "I will portwect you Gwacie!" and him as a teenager sneaking in from his first party and many things that make me love him even more. To make him feel less embarrassed I share my childhood memories and Leigh Anne was oddly fascinated by my "Sound of Music" story on how I was Maria because she loves the musical so much.

"Please honey I want to see if my son is lying about your talent can you sing something for us?"

"Yes sing for us. I still have to see Bombshell." Grace says excitingly.

"Oh alright then. Any requests?" I say bashfully.

"The Sound of Music" Leigh Anne says "If you can play Marilyn you can play Maria"

"Yes love you haven't sang that to me yet." Derek smirks at me and gives me a nudge

"Alright then here I go." I take a breath and I remember the words as if the show was yesterday.

_"The hills are alive with the sound of music__  
With songs they have sung for a thousand years  
The hills fill my heart with the sound of music  
My heart wants to sing every song it hears_

My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds  
that rise from the lake to the trees  
My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies  
from a church on a breeze  
To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over  
stones on its way  
To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray

I go to the hills when my heart is lonely  
I know I will hear what I´ve heard before  
My heart will be blessed with the sound of music  
And I´ll sing once more"

I hear light applause from everyone and a big smile on Leigh Anne's face.

"Well Derek I can see now why you made her a star she truly has a gift plus so genuine." Leigh Anne says

"Thank you." I blush out bashfully. Derek gets me back in his grasp and just smiles at me.

"Told you love I swear you have a bloody charm where people walk in and fall in love with you. It worked for me." he says as he gives me a peck and then continues to sip his wine and give a glare at Marcus.

"Whoa my supper is burning must have got distracted!" shouts Leigh Anne looking at me.

"Sorry Mrs. Wills" I say apologetically.

"Karen, Mrs. Wills was my mother in law and as much as she had a thing for me I don't want to be a resemblance to her. Just call me Leigh Anne. Anyways can I get my children to set the table just because you are older doesn't mean you can't help me out."

"Yes mum." Grace says as the four of us head into the dining room and set the table but we appear it is already set. The Victorian feel is here again and I just am drawn in more. Eventually we are all settled down and sitting at the table me beside Derek and across from Grace and Marcus and Leigh Anne on Derek's end. We eat in silence and I can taste why this food is delicious and I can surly know why Derek is happy to be here after all that he has gushed about his family. After dinner we all settle into the main living room with tea and we begin to share more about ourselves.

"So Karen how did you end up winning over my son?" Leigh Anne asks as she sips her tea and I begin to talk.

"I really don't know how I just showed up at the audition and it took its course. We weren't really together until 3 months after that but I remember there was something about him that just drew me in."

"But you were in a relationship at the time." Marcus says

"Yes but that fact I was blindsided and Derek was there to help me through it made me I guess fall for him and be where we are today." I say as Derek pulls me closer to him totally outing off the fact his mother, sister and her fiance are looking at us.

"Let me just say I don't really approve of my brothers star wannabe girlfriends but you I like and I hope Derek can manage to keep you around." Grace says with a smile and Marcus also smiles genuinely and when I look at him I see Dev and almost cringe.

"Yes I hope you can stick around I really want to see you at the wedding." Marcus says

"I do to." Derek says as we begin to ask Grace about her wedding and she answers them all giddy and excited and I can't help but wonder…will I ever answer questions like that one day?

* * *

_**A.N. Remember Rate/Review/Favorite/Follow :) Yes and thank you soooo much to all of you reading I know it's not much but it's something and I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it! There is lots more to come!**_

**_Remember_**_** to vote as well :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you to all who are reading and it feels good for an author to have people anxiously wait *cough cough you know who you are ;) Once again do not deny the other brilliant fanfics on here! Keep on reading!_**

* * *

Chapter 8:

We talk for a long time and eventually Charles shows up and some tension between him and Derek can be visible but no dramatic father/son fight has happened yet. Once it is around eleven Derek calls a cab for us and Grace and Marcus and we say our goodbyes.

"Oh Karen would you like to join us tomorrow since the men have to work? We are just going to look around for some wedding necessities and it is the last seminar for Derek so he will no doubt be busy." Grace says with a smile.

"Thanks I would love to plus I really get lonely in that apartment." I reply and everyone laughs.

"Well after tomorrow we can finally get to spend some time together." Derek says with a smile as our cab arrives.

"Well it was nice to see you all once again and it was nice to meet you Marcus. We will see you soon." I say as we give hugs on the porch and head out.

"Derek wait!" Marcus shouts and comes running to us.

"Derek and Karen I'm sorry about how I acted tonight Grace told me that if I weren't to accept the fact that Karen and Dev ended roughly we would be done, she really cares about you Derek and I would do anything for her. I thought I went over this with her father but I guess I'm not done…Derek will you give me the blessing to marry your sister?"

Derek hesitates for a minute then answers "Marcus no man has ever come close to being acceptable for Grace but you are something…however if you ever bring up any past relations between Karen, Dev and I then Grace will be single understand?"

"Thank you again my apologies Karen I hate to be the bearer of bad news but he's still not over what happened."

Shivers go up my spine as Marcus heads back and Derek leads me into the cab.

"Are you ok darling?"

"Yeah I don't want to automatically hate Grace because of it. He seems nice to her." I answer

"Yes he does seem nice but you are my first priority love and if he does anything that will hurt you because of Dev…I don't know what I'd do."

"Well let's take a few steps at a time. The wedding isn't until January. Anyways are you still in touch with your friends from high school your mother was talking about?" I ask to lighten the mood.

"Yes the 6 of them and I'm still close they are here. Kevin is a doctor, Henry is a doctor with Kevin, Dave is a football player, Jack who I have known since I was born is a director for the "West End", Theo is a writer for some teen drama, and Lance is a lawyer they're all married actually, their wives are great and they all have kids which is great they make me not much of a Grinch but I got dinner last week with them then my schedule is otherwise busy. "

"Well I would love to meet them one day."

"You would but now it looks like you're also busy." He says with a smirk.

"Yes I'm really happy they asked me to come I feel special."

"You're special love and don't forget it."

I smile as he kisses me and the cab stops. I'm really happy with how today went even with that fork in the road. I know if Derek and I are still together by January we will have to see him again no doubt he will be the best man. When I met Marcus it was 6 months after I met Dev he was kind and sweet he loved his brother and those two were like peas in a pod. I just hope he did not pick up Dev's infidelity as a habit because Grace loves him so much and he loves her.

"We can spend some time together come 2 days." Derek says as he puts notes on the nightstand and comes to bed.

"Yes what are some things you like to do in London?"

"Lots love. I need to show you some places however you won't know until then." He says sounding like a villain

"Well I guess I'll wait and see." I say as I turn away so my back is facing him,after his arm encircle my waist and pull me into his chest.

"I wasn't finished yet."

"Now you are." Derek follows with another kiss then we sleep in each other's arms.

"Karen I want your opinion white roses with which shade of blue?" Grace asks me at the flower shop. After Derek left I got a cab over to his parents' home and we have been out since then. Grace is the female version of Derek she is also a perfectionist and when it comes to her wedding…you better watch out.

"The shade that matches the blue lighting and add some snow for the tips" I say and she looks over the roses one more time and I wait for an answer.

"Yes I like that." She says and I sigh in relief.

"Honey they have all the winter trees, icicles and other things ready so that can be checked off I apologize Karen if we are boring you." Leigh Anne says to me,

"Oh no it's fine I'm really happy that we have all this stuff for you guys. If you don't mind me asking where are your bridesmaids and maid of honor?"

"They're touring right now with the ballet we all went through this, knew them since elementary school and they won't be back until next week so I have you and my mother holding me over."

"That sounds lovely."

"Marcus had to go up for a show because it was an all-star ballet then he came back in time to meet you and Derek. I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable yesterday."

"Oh no its fine things happen but life goes on."

"That is what I always say. Now come on we need to check the venue." Leigh Anne says and we all head out.

The Venue is a castle out in the country side and it is beautiful it's old but still runs perfectly, Victorian with a charcoal color and my eyes just beam over it. It's the three of us plus her wedding planner Polly.

"So the wedding itself will be in the courtyard and the reception we will do in the main hall is that correct?" Polly asks

"Yes." Grace answers.

We look around some more and flinch when Grace's phone rings.

"Sorry I will only be a moment." Grace says and heads into another room.

"I'm really glad you made it Karen this means a lot to Grace. She was never really attached to her brother girlfriend's; she likes you as well as Derek. You really make him happy and if he is happy I'm happy."

We smile at each other looks like Derek is right again I guess meeting each other's parents didn't go as horrible as I had imagined. Suddenly Grace comes running in looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Leigh Anne asks

"D-D-Der-Derek. Dev was there…they fought-at hospital and…" Grace panics some tears and my heart begins to race.

Grace practically sped the whole drive through and we had to fight over a parking spot. Looks like Derek isn't the only one who would be protective of their family. We run in and Grace slams on the front desk.

"Where's Derek Wills?" She asks

The receptionist answers. "He just got in room 327 may I ask who is visiting?"

"Oh I'm his sister, this is his mother, and his girlfriend."

"Well then right this way. According to the person who called 911 seen Derek come out of "Daniel Prince" and a man Dev Sundaram came up to him; talking to him and he appeared to be angry then the two started fighting then an ambulance came and escorted the men."

We approach a room where a doctor is leaning against the window and he appears to be talking to someone and when we turn the corner we see who he is talking to…Derek. His face is badly bruised black eye, dried up blood and bruises on his hands the one thing that I never wanted to happen to Derek happened and I wasn't there for him. I run to him and just embrace him but stop when I hear him wince.

"Sorry. Thank you so much doctor." I say as I turn to him and the doctor replies and Derek wipes a tear from my eye.

"No need really he's in good shape just stay away from him alright Derek? Are you going to press charges?" The doctor asks.

"No I already have enough drama becoming family with him."

We all help Derek get up he's clearly in pain, I have one arm draped over me while Grace has the other and we walk down the hallway. Dev is worse condition then Derek is but he started the fight so he got what he deserved. He just passes us and we exit the hospital. We get him in the car and Grace drives us back to his place, I help him out and eventually get him lying down. I have never seen him in pain and it just breaks my heart. I make him some tea and bring it up to him and go nurse on him: getting him what we needs, making him food and keeping him company.

"The swelling has gone down." I say as I take the ice pack of his face.

"He attacked me first I'm sorry Karen." He says with a tear in his eyes.

"It's alright. You did the right thing you defended yourself if not he could have done worse. I'm just happy someone saw and called I was so scared."

"I love you Karen." He says as he pushes a strand of hair out of my face and I lean down to kiss him.

"I love you to Derek. You are truly my batman. Now what can I get for you?"

He just pats the side of the bed and I assume he wants me to lie beside him so that is what I do. We just lie there talk, kiss, comfort and then fall asleep.

The next day he is back to normal as he puts it but I hear a wince here and there. After Derek telling me he is fine I give in and he offers to show me the sights of London. First we went to the old tourism sights such as Big Ben, Buckingham Palace. Finally we went out to the countryside and just walked around.

"It's beautiful here Derek thank you for taking me. I know this must be boring you."

"No actually I use to love coming here when I was a kid. We rarely did though so it was a prayer answered once I got my licence. It would clear my head from all the school and family related stress."

"Stress? Your mother said you were an excellent student."

"Not to brag I was but all the work and the fact my father was rarely around and when he was I'd get a lecture then late night fights about his work with my mother and I'd hold Grace while she cried."

"Oh that's awful but your family is so sweet including your father."

"Well one fight was the three of us it was about Grace and her ballet show and my mother and I were both irritated at him for not showing and the fact he had something to do with almost sabotaging mine and Tom's career then he caved. My father changed for the better, he became a dad to Grace while I was in New York but ever since then it hasn't been the same for him and I."

"I'm sorry I-I don't know what to say."

"It's alright love actually I'm sorry for going on. I could never tell a girl about my situation at home they'd leave and go find a careless scum."

"Well I'm not going anywhere and that's a fact."

"Good." He says with a smile and we kiss. No distraction, no noise, no worries just him and I.

I'm right I'm not going anywhere. I would but he would have to come with me.

* * *

_**A.N. Remember Rate/Review/Favorite/Follow :) **_

_**Keep on Dreaming!**_

**_Remember_**_** to vote for me and my partner in crime's stories as well :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hope you guys enjoy! Something happens then SOMETHING happens! ;)_**

* * *

Chapter 9:

After our romantic day out yesterday we awaken to a phone shrieking and just as I grab it Derek pulls me into the bed and takes the phone from me.

"Hey!"

"Hi Eileen - Yes we're safe and sound. - Yes I heard bloody lunatics what's up? - No I won't!-She worked too hard-Eileen if you bloody put her in I swear to god-We will be there as fast as you can say Bombshell- I don't care who she is and if they get along-Fine we will be there for the show." Derek says and hangs up the phone clearly upset.

"I guess we are going home?" I say trying to sound supportive.

"Yes and if you hadn't come here she wouldn't have even considered that!" Derek shouts at me.

"Derek what is your problem!?" I shout

"Your career could be jeopardized because of this. Critics could like her more! Why did you come Karen?!" _Oh another argument I always had nightmares about this_

"Because I love you Derek and I took a risk and it paid off don't you see? Don't you love me?" I say as I feel tears stream down my eyes and I get up, lose balance and start to cry.

Derek grows a look of sadness, comes over to me and takes me in his arms as I cry into his shoulder and he rubs my back soothingly.

"Oh course I love you Karen and I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I'm just worried for you I always have. You have been so grateful and I can't bear the fact that she said that. I am so happy you came down here if it weren't for you I'd most likely be deprived because I'd miss you so much."

I look at him, red from the tears and smile "It's just I can't bear losing you."

"You won't love trust me. How about I make this up to you once the show is over I'll take you to dinner."

"Why?"

"Because you came, you cooked for me, you cleaned up, had fun and you took care of me this is the least I could do."

"Fine come on lets go home." I say as we start packing.

Once we got to the airport and booked the earliest flight which would arrive at 5:30 EST which was perfect so we had time. Eventually it was time and Derek and I were on our way home.

After a few hours we land at JFK and get our luggage with ease. Although Derek has a really worried look in his eyes probably because he is worried that I am upset with him which I am not.

"Derek don't worry it was one thing we all have those moments." We get to the theater and the renovations went rather well not a single scratch.

"I'm going to get ready." I say to Derek and I head to my dressing room. It still looks the same probably because this part was never damaged and I get my makeup all ready and just remember….what if they told Ivy already? That would mean it would be Boston all over again!

"Don't worry she won't be Marilyn they haven't said anything if they did they would have said that tonight." I hear from behind me and I turn around to see Marilyn.

"You ghosts are good mind readers. Anyways how have you been holding up?"

"Good noise is brutal. Have to go your friends will be here soon." And she fades away _I really need to see someone about this._

"Hey girl! You and your British lover had the team worried!" Bobby says as he comes in and sits on Jessica.

"Yes but you have stuck with the contract anyways spill the deeds how was London?" Sue asks as they lean in.

"Well I met his parents and sister…it went well. Grace is marrying Dev's brother."

"O-M-F-G you serious?" Bobby asks

"Yes it was awkward but she likes me so that's good and so does his mother." I continue on about Dev and Derek, our day in the country and our little fight.

"But is everything ok with you two?" Ana asks

"Everything is fine he's taking me to dinner after as an apology. Where are the others?"

"Tom and Sam went out to a gala together so they are press official and Ivy and Jimmy are good. She said she is happy for you and Derek finally" Jessica says

"Well that's good." I say.

"10 minutes!" Linda shouts as we run out the door and on stage.

After bows I rush to get ready and I'm stopped by everyone saying goodnight. By the time I get out it's a paparazzi free night for once and I wait patiently for Derek. I begin to worry a bit but then I hear a noise from behind me and see red roses on the ground. I pick them up and my lips meet someone's. I look up and see those lips were Derek's.

"Shall we go?" he says.

"Let's" I say as walk down to a nice restaurant filled with bright lights and soothing jazz.

"You were terrific once again." Derek says with a smile.

"Thanks I can understand why you were upset about the possibility of Ivy…I missed being Marilyn."

"Karen someone your talent, probably the moment you step down you will be a leading lady once again."

"We'll see." I say and our food arrives and we eat very quickly. Once we ask for the check we just sit in silence and smile then Derek brings up talking while rummaging in his coat pocket.

"Karen I love-"

"Derek!" we both cringe as Jerry makes his way over to us. _Talk about buzz kill._

"So Derek how's things?" he asks

"Fine I was just having dinner with Karen and your here with your blonde." I laugh a bit.

"Yes." He says flatly. "Anyways Karen are you ready to leave Bombshell?"

"No I prefer Marilyn...and your wife." I say and Derek laughs a bit.

"You will be sorry Cartwright!" he says pointing a finger at me but is short lived when something wet splashes on his face. I look over and see Eileen with Nick and a Manhattan glass empty.

"I apologize I didn't realize you had an interruption." She says with a wink.

"Anyways we were just leaving." Derek says as he gets up, gets my hand, pulls me up as we say goodbye to Eileen, Nick and Jerry.

"Shall we head home?" I ask

"I have a better idea." He says as we walk through Times Square while I'm still clinging onto the roses to Central Park. It's dark so the street lights are on and I have never been here at night and it's really enchanting.

"May I please have the reason why you whisked me away to the park on a nice night?" I ask as we walk up to the bow bridge and the lights reflecting on the water making it shine.

"I don't know another way to make this moment last forever."

He is always romantic but this is just too cute.

"I love you Derek."

"I love you to Karen." He says as he kisses me and my back is arched over the bridge then we break apart. I look into his eyes and smile as I get lost in them.

"Karen I have loved you ever since you walked through that door. Even though my head didn't comprehend it my heart did. You are kind, caring, beautiful, trustworthy and talented and so much more. You changed me for the better and everyone sees it. I love you, I want you, I have you and our day has come. I see you sing to me in my head and I knew I wanted those dreams to be a reality and they are. You have a spell that you put on me and now I'm yours and I will be forever. "

I get all teary from his statement but just as I go to hug him I notice he drops down…on one knee and pulls out a velvet box from his suit pocket. The box opens to reveal a beautiful ring glistening aquamarine. I gasp and my breath is held and I put my hand over my mouth and drop the roses. This is really happening.

"Karen Cartwright…Will you marry me?"

I stifle back tears and just stare at him.

"Yes!" I say crying as he gets up and I cling onto him with my legs wrapped around his waist and I kiss him sweetly while crying. I let go and get on my feet again and he puts the ring on. I look at it more clearly and see the side stones but the one in the center is beautiful.

"Aquamarine the reason I had it picked from 'Daniel Prince' and the setting is from my mother's ring"

"Derek it's beautiful, exquisite and amazing all because you gave it to me. Wait that was the place where you and Dev-"

"He seen me get the ring and must have grew jealous so I made sure that he didn't do anything that would hurt you. I also asked your father and he gave me the clearing and I was going to at the restaurant but Jerry…then I remembered how much you loved this place and I wanted to make this moment meaningful."

"Well this was beautiful every girls dream. I love you Derek Wills." I say as I kiss him and hug him tightly.

"And I love you Karen Wills. Let's go home."

I sigh in relief that we arrive home with no paparazzi following us because that ring itself would make headlines. We get up to our room and I just am so giddy…I'm actually getting married to Derek Wills! Once we settle down I set the ring down and just stare at him as he stares back.

"I can't believe you would do this for me."

"Why Karen I love you why not make it official." He says hovering above me. I pull a fast move on him so I hover over him.

"It was official when you said those 4 words in Boston."

"And now I'm marrying the reason I do understand love."

"So am I." I say as I passionately kiss him and I fall asleep entwined with my husband to be.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_**So it's official Cartwills is to wed! I know this is not the proposal people dreamed of but I got some inspiration and I wrote away! Remember Rate/Review/Favorite/Follow :) And I'm open to suggestions.**_

**_Remember_**_** to vote for me and my partner in crime's stories as well :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hope you guys enjoy! _**

* * *

Chapter 10:

My dreams were more so a mental movie filled with what happened last night and playing over again. I roll over to the nightstand; slip the ring onto my finger and lie back down facing the end table. Thinking it over I would never forgive Dev entirely for cheating on me and I probably wouldn't have married him. I don't know what I was going through. Thinking that night over I was slipping away from Dev not only because of the show it was because he was jealous of Derek and I…and I was falling for Derek while forcing myself not to. I feel a kiss on my back mid-thought and an arm drape around my mid-section turning me to face Derek.

"And how are you this morning?" he says

"Wonderful thank you ever-so for the amazing night last night." I say in my Marilyn voice which makes him grin.

"Anything for you darling" He says as we kiss and the intensity hits causing him to kiss all the way from my lips to my neck and stopping there …then the phone rings.

"Love if you answer that phone I swear." He says still kissing me.

"It's just a text I can reach." I say as I read the text:

**_I really hope Derek told you that we have your next 6 month contract waiting to be signed by you. Meet me at Starbucks on Chambers. Eileen_**

"Derek, Eileen wants to meet us so we have to get ready" he doesn't move.

"Derek?" he then kisses the one spot where I go ticklish and flinch

"Derek!" I squirm and laugh at the tickling of my skin as he stops and I calm down.

"Ok let's get ready I have a feeling Eileen is out to kill me again!" Derek replies as he places a kiss in-between my eyes.

Once we are at Starbucks we are greeted by Eileen, Tom and Julia and they lead us to a booth and they all sit on one side and we sit at the other.

"Well Karen we all hope that you stick with Bombshell as much as you can and this contract will for sure you as Marilyn for another six months. However if and when you want to leave please note us 2 months in advanced so we can have our other Marilyn work for it a little." Julia says with a smile.

I take the contract, skim it and sign it then shove it towards when I notice something…I'm wearing my ring and they all have their eyes glued onto it then go back to Derek in sync.

"Karen is that by any chance-"

"Oh for god's sake Tom I told you I was." Derek replies sharply but quietly as we all look over to see the paparazzi through the window.

"Derek you…?" Julia asks

"And I said yes!" I say to silence them for good.

After about a second of silence they all let out a gasp and their faces beam as Julia gives a squeal and hugs me first followed by Tom and Eileen.

"Now I know you ladies want to fill her in on a blow to the check but we do have some spectators out there." Derek says pointing to the window.

"Well we better get going even though it's your day off Karen. Congratulations you two. Derek I never thought I'd live to see the day plus she's the one for you." Eileen says with a smile as she nudges me.

"And I knew that from day one." Derek says pulling me close as we make our way to the door and the only piece we have before the flashes and the people.

"You know what let's give them a little something." Derek says as he holds my hand and winks at me as we head off.

Getting the message I purposely give waves with my left hand and flash it for the world to see.

"Karen, Derek!"

"Are you engaged?"

"That ring is gorgeous!"

"They're engaged!"

"When is the wedding?"

"Derek is this big change for you? Have you really given up those playboy days?"

I hear them say over and over and eventually we get a cab, climb in and drive off.

"That won't calm them down. I'm sorry." I say

"Darling it's their life it's a sacrifice we have to make and it's not going to get any better once the big day comes."

"Derek we haven't even set a date yet."

"Anxious are we?" he smirks as the cab pulls up to the building and we make our way to the elevator.

"Well it's just one for the things we need to take into valid consideration. We are getting married you know." I reply as I head into the apartment towards the kitchen then two arms encircle me and a kiss is placed on my neck.

"And I wouldn't change the fact we are getting married for anything in the world. "

I smile and turn around and my lips touch his. The kiss is so sweet that I never think about breaking even with the phone ringing. Eventually the answering machine bleeps and says we have 3 new messages.

**_"Karen its dad your mother and I are in NYC meet us for six at Delmonico's talk to you soon."_**

**_"Hey Broadway baby we're in town and we have some news to share! Meet me, Marlena and Lisa at Delmonico's for six. Love you."_**

**_"Derek its Jack you're not going to believe me but we all made it up to New York. Meet us at Delmonico's for six. Hope to see you soon."_**

We break from the kiss and just stare at the phone in shock.

"What the hell is Eileen doing?" Derek asks

"I have no clue but we will find out at six." I say and the rest of the day is full of thinking and looking at a Lions Gate script over and over.

Eventually we get ready and then it's time to go so we hail a cab and once we get there we go inside and see no one there.

"Is there a Roger Cartwright here?" I ask the waiter at the front.

"Oh you're finally here! Right this way!" he says and he leads us to the private section of the restaurant and it's all dark then he turns around and flips a switch then a banner that says "Congrats Dark Lord and Marilyn!" and then everyone pops out in unison

"Surprise!" I see my friends, family and people I haven't even met as I slam into Derek very shocked as he is as well.

"Did you know about this Karen?" he asks

"No then that would be the whole non definition of a surprise." Eileen says as she comes to us "This is your engagement party. It was really easy to find your Iowan followers Karen and Derek's friends are some men I just remember."

"Eileen you didn't have to do this." I say because honestly she didn't.

"No I wanted to Karen. It's the least I can do you got me a Tony, fixed my financial issues and made my ex look like a laughing stock." She says with a smile.

"Karen!" I hear from Malrena and all the girls come running over and all hug me. They all look great especially Amy who is growing a baby bump and each glance a flirt at Derek ever since they first met him they have been a little school girls around him. I eventually introduce my friends from Iowa to the chorus who are no longer chorus.

"Karen I'm in a new rock musical written by Jimmy's friend Kyle!" Is Ana

"Bobby, Dennis, Sue and I are stars of a workshop!" Squeals Jessica

"And there's a Jonathon Larson memorial run of RENT going on in January to February at the theater there building in his honor and I'm playing Collins!" Is Sam's news

"I'm all so happy for you all and I want you all involved with my wedding along with the girls and me."

They are beyond excited, Amy is my maid of honor while Marlena, Lisa, Jessica, Sue and Ana are my bridesmaids and the boys are invited to the bachelorette party (more so planning it) and Jack is Derek's best man while his friends are the grooms' men but I notice someone is missing.

"Where's Ivy?" I ask

"Oh gosh you don't know….Jimmy may have knocked her up." Bobby says

"Oh gosh is she…"

"Not sure she told me her and Jimmy were going to see tonight." Bobby says as we all hear a clinking of a glass and we face Eileen who is at the piano and Derek and I look up at her.

"Well I never thought in my life I'd be doing this for a great friend throwing him an engagement party. He was one with woman and never with relationships…until she walked in. I remember saying to him to "keep an eye on that one" for two reasons one: because you are a huge talent Karen and two: I had a feeling that you were going to stick around with Derek and I didn't want him to pass the opportunity on a better relationship. I speak on behalf of everyone hear that we wish you many years of love and happiness as you take this new road on life." Eileen says as she raises her glass along with everyone else as a light applause begins and Derek pulls me in for a kiss and the party more so begins.

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow!**_

**_Remember_**_** to check out "A new Will for Life" written by me and my partner in crime's as well :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hope you guys enjoy! _**

* * *

Chapter 11:

After an hour Derek and I receive a text from Grace and Marcus saying congrats from London along with his family. Lyle and little Rosie are also here and it's great to see them again. We then have some time with my parents which is short lived when I hear Eileen call mine and Derek's name.

"Karen I would like you to a few friends of mine they want to speak to you about the Jonathon Larson memorial run of RENT." Eileen says and my parents are just as intrigued as I am.

"Yes thank you Eileen, Karen we are here because we think you are a great talent and if Jonathon were here today he would have wanted to meet you." says the lady holding back tears.

I remember RENT so much one of my favorite musicals and how Jonathon died a day before the premiere is just saddening his work is legendary Derek and I watch the movie adaption whenever it's on.

"Thank you and let me say your son had a great gift and I am truly a fan of his work." I say as she puts on a smile.

"Anyways Karen do you by any chance know any exotic dancing?" the first man asks

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A THING?" My father shouts at him and the room goes silent for a minute and my mother calms him down.

"Roger!" My mother shouts at him.

"Sorry I don't." I say blushing

"Well the thing is you're going to have to learn because we want you to play the role of Mimi for the memorial concert."

My jaw drops and so does everyone else's this is such a big thing but that will mean I have to leave Bombshell.

"I'm in favor." Derek says smiling at him while my father has finally come back to earth.

"I'll do it. For Jonathon" I say and everyone's faces light up.

"Great rehearsals begin Monday for nine." They lady says as the team leave.

"Congrats honey!" my mother says and hugs me

"Sorry Hun but you know…not a fan of that kind of dancing." My father says.

"As am I" Derek says as my parents start to talk to the girls from Iowa and I look up at Derek.

"Just kidding…Now I can't wait to see the choreography" He smirks

"You're terrible!" I say as I kiss him and feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"I'll only be a minute." I say to him after giving him a peck and I head out to the back so I'm outside and I pick up the phone.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I say but the line is cut so I hang up.

"Karen!" I hear from a familiar British accent and I turn around to see him…angry. Dark eyes ringlets and stench of alcohol…a mess.

"Dev what the hell are you doing here?" I yell

"Why Karen? Why are you marrying him?"

"Because I LOVE him and why have stalked us recently? You could have killed him!"

"Because I can't bear losing you to that prick!" he says

"Ok Dev you need to move on and accept the things you did. It was your choice to cheat and you were always jealous you need to man up and I liked Derek because he treated me like I was supposed to be…a human not a puppet! That's why I love him and I'm going to be Mrs. Derek Wills! You're nothing but a prick Dev…a selfish prick! I'm glad Grace is marrying your brother over you unlike you he will treat her right!" I sneer at him

Fury lights up in his eyes and now I am actually scared and he charges at me and then my back is slammed against the wall and his hand around my throat. It's that nightmare all over again.

"Do you have any idea how many nights I stayed up thinking about this? You are selfish for putting the show before us; you are a slut for sleeping with him and now you are a piece of trash for marrying him." He sneers and tears stream down my face.

"Stop! Please!" I cry.

"Why what's going to happen? Is he going to come out and defend you? The man can't even throw a punch!"

My scream is cut off when the force around my neck is gone and I'm crouched onto the hard ground and I feel a force on the side of my face, _the night of my second preview_. He grabs my wrist hard, _my landlord_ and pulls my hair so hard my head followsthe reaction and I finally see it. The Dev I knew and fell in love with had a mask on the whole time I now see Dev for what he really is…a monster.

"If you love him so much I thought it would be nice for you to see the pain he goes through for you. Fight your own battles Karen ours have just begun." He sneers then slamming me into the ground and kicking me in the side before I hear his footsteps grow fainter.

I get up slowly searing with pain and I examine myself. My nose is bleeding, my wrist has a bruise like last time and my side aches. _Derek where are you I love you help me please. _I begin to cry and finally realize another reason why I love Derek so much; he doesn't treat me like any other man has…a toy and I reflect on Dev and my landlord and any guy that did me wrong. I get up and realize I have to tell Derek because if I don't his clever mind will find out that won't look well. I make my way to the door then it suddenly swings open and I see Derek in front of me his eyes filled with worry and tears forming.

"I saw Dev walk around to the back. And I was just about to tell you then you- Karen." He says as we embrace and I cry into his shoulder and he reassures me telling me its okay like that night in Boston.

"I didn't know he would be like that he's a monster! How could I ever see him as such a sweet-"I can't finish the sentence and Derek leads me carefully to a restroom and helps me clean my wounds. My nose is clean my bruises have been washed and my rib cage is still sore but manageable. We come out and people have worried looks on our faces. I explain the situation and they are just overwhelmed.

"Are you going to press charges?" Ana asks

"If Derek didn't I won't."

"Well I will keep him as far from you and your family as possible." Eileen says and I'm pulled to the side as "Kiss Me" by Jason Walker plays and Derek and I mimic everyone dancing.

"Thank you Derek I don't know what I'd do without you." I say as we sway and he kisses me.

"May 14th." He whispers in my ear.

"Derek that's 2 months after my first preview as Marilyn what about it?"

"Well not only that it's the day I came out and told you how much I love you instead of a riddle and it's the day I want to marry you."

My heart stops it has been 24 hours and Derek has already set a date and because of the special meaning and I just sing along to the part of the song then I hear something I've never heard before.

"So kiss me." he sings to me as I kiss him. I have never heard Derek sing and his voice is just so sweet and soft and now that won't be the only time he sings to me and I'll make sure to it.

"So did she say yes?" Jack asks.

"May 14th." Derek says with a smile and everyone cheers as the night goes on.

Once it's about 11 we all begin to leave and Derek and I are ready for the next step we will take in 10 months.

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow!**_

**_Yes Karen is off on her next Broadway adventure and I picked RENT because I have heard a few readers like it as do I. And Dev came back what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and as she grows stronger May 14th grows closer ;)_**

**_Thanks for all the support and keep on reading!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_This chapter is dedicated to a great author named Bubblesdabubbles whose nan just passed away. May she rest in peace and keep the family in your prayers. _**

**_Hope you enjoy the next chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 12:

I wake up much more relaxed then I did more so when I went to sleep and I see Derek sleeping peacefully while I get up and head downstairs. I go to the door and pick up the paper reading:

**_"Marilyn and Director to Wed!"_**

I skim through the page and actually what is said is true about the ring, our relationship but we have not said a date to the press. I also receive a package addressed to me from the RENT team it's the script along with a note.

**_Didn't_****_ mean to startle you last night here is something you will for sure love if you need any inspiration channel 17 at 10._**

I smile and look at the clock that reads 10:03 and I immediately go to the T.V and smile when I see the credits role and they sing "Seasons of Love" as I go down on the couch and I feel a nudge on my shoulder. I look up and see Derek holding a box of tissue and smiling.

"You cry so much during the funeral." He says as we sit down and watch the movie.

I immediately blush whenever he looks at me while Mimi is on in the club and I study the character as much as I can. When it's the funeral I immediately start crying and I lightly sing "Oh lover I'll cover you." Once the movie is over I get a text from my parents and they want to meet us for lunch. Derek and I head to the restaurant with of course paparazzi following us every movement we make. Once we find my parents we notice someone else there.

"Hi my name is Sydney Carlton, wedding planner of Broadway and I got a call from Eileen and your mother telling me to meet you here. I have actually worked with your mother before Karen I remember when you were just a young one. Then we reunited at the party last night and here I am!" she says cheerfully and we both just stare at my mother who gestures us to sit down.

"Karen you remember Sydney my apprentice well she took it rather well and here she is." my mother says and me and Derek are still just in shock.

"Well Derek and I thank you but now this isn't a really good ti-"I'm cut off when she throws a binder on the table and she flips open to a color coded page.

"Here are some venues that are open May 14th and you can call the number and book an appointment any time but call me here first. I have to rush ta ta love birds!" Sydney says as she skips off and gives me a card.

"Derek I know she can be upbeat at some points but she a miracle worker!" My mom reassures Derek still in shock of what he has just seen and I repay the attention to my parents.

"Let's just settle this first you guys are getting married here right?"

Derek and I look at each other and just think to ourselves but he is the first to speak,

"The weather in May in New York is beautiful." Derek says with a smile.

"Then it's settled" I say as we smile at each other in engaged couple bliss, which is interrupted when I look over at the clock.

"Shoot I have a matinee today!" I say as I get up and kiss my parents goodbye but am stopped for a minute and I turn around when my father calls mine and Derek's name.

"Do you two want to come down to Iowa for Thanksgiving? Derek has never seen it during the fall." My father says.

"We would love to come." Derek says as we say our goodbyes and head to the theater.

"You will love Iowa in November the sweet colors and the light snows it's beautiful, plus my mother can cook up a storm."

"So I'm meeting the rest of the Cartwright clan am I?"

"Yes you are and you will love them."

"I already love you. So theirs is no doubt about that." Derek smirks as he kisses me not caring that we are on an open street.

" Ugh you engaged people and your affection!" We hear Bobby smirk behind us and break apart.

"I will see you in a little while love and I will see you 4 at the workshop tomorrow." Derek says as he heads around the corner onto another busy street.

"Seriously Iowa can I have him?" Jessica asks

"Ew shag the potential helperr?" Dennis laughs off

"Why not Karen's marrying him." Sue says as we walk into my dressing room.

"Oh yes we got you a little something." Bobby squeals as he hands me a little box and I open it and just stare at it in shock.

"Stripper glitter?" I ask

"Well since you are now becoming Mimi you need inspiration face it Iowa it's going to be a hard transition from movie icon to exotic dancer. Plus the heels are for the bachelorette." Dennis explains as we see Ivy come in with a stern look on her face and we all look at her.

"I'm not pregnant and Karen can I talk to you for a minute?" and I see her eye my ring. _Crap! She doesn't know and she looks angry!_

"Sure." I say and the others leave and I close the door behind me.

"You have got to be kidding me marrying Derek!"

"Yeah what's the big deal Ivy? Haven't you moved on? "

"That's not the point you always get everything Karen and I'm sick of it!" she shouts and begins to throw a tantrum.

"Ivy relax there's something else I need to tell you. January I'm gone! So please just respect that and don't ever speak of me and my relationship with Derek like that ever again!" I say and walk out and she looks at me with shock.

"Oh my god what happened? I heard her shouting and came over." Sam says to me

"I don't know what happened to her a minute she's nice then a raging queen I don't know what to do." I say and start to feel tears and Sam wipes them with his thumb.

"Just give her time as soon as she realizes about her being Marilyn you two will be okay. You are strong Karen that's why they picked you for the show, you have Mimi's strength and it shows."

"And you have Collins's heart." I say as we hug and embark on the matinee.

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow!**_

**_Thanks for all the support and keep on reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter was sooo much fun to write :)!_**

* * *

Chapter 13:

A week after the Ivy tantrum Derek and I eventually cave and embark on the venue search for Sydney. We are very tight with this because RENT starts up tomorrow and the production of the mini movie begins. After 2 failed venues we take a cab to the next venue is "The Botanical Garden" and it is just breathtaking! Derek and I walk hand in hand beside Sydney and the manager and eventually we reach the place where we could get married.

"Derek what do you think?" I ask when we have a minute alone under the archway.

"I think this is perfect all we need is just some red and white roses." He smirks

"Why I am not surprised."

"Karen Cartwright will you marry me under this archway in front of our friends and family on May 14th?"

"I do." I say as we are about to kiss then-

"Well do I have an answer?" Sydney asks

"All we need are just some red and white roses and we can get married." I say

"Ooo I like that. I'll get some florists ready for you guys plus cake design and I am leaving you two for the attire."

Now that the horror of that is done Derek and I spend the rest of the day prepping then I leave for Bombshell and Ivy has been avoiding me like the plague and I really want to just lay down the law but apparently she doesn't Anyways Derek and I head back home and I have been reading the RENT script over and over until I know this backwards.

"I'd die without you." I sing then my vision grows black.

I'm walking towards something, a spotlight I look down and see myself in a white ball gown much like the one Christine wears in The Phantom of the Opera when I realize _it is_. I went to the show with Derek last week and was utterly captivated by the whole plot. The scenery of the Phantoms lair is exact then without knowing I begin to sing.

"In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
The Phantom of the Opera is here,  
Inside my mind"

Then out of nowhere I feel an arm come around my neck and my body motions to it as Christine would.

"Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet.  
My power over you,  
Grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me,  
To glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside your mind."

The voice is unrecognizable but sweet, lustful and powerful and I continue on

"Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear."

I look over to see the phantom as he sings and realize

"It's me they hear."

….it's Derek.

"My/your spirit and my/your voice,  
In one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
Inside your/my mind."

We sing together as he leads me by the hands as if the phantom would and we continue.

"In all your fantasies  
You always knew  
That man and mystery"

He sings as his hand traces my face

"Were both in you"

"And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the opera is there/here  
Inside your/my mind"

We sing as he gestures for the next line.

"Sing my Angel of Music"

"He's there, The Phantom of the Opera!"

"Sing!"  
I sing for him same notes and opera as Christine would and surprisingly I'm pretty good

"Sing for me!"

"Sing my angel of music!"

I hear the voice for Derek's now and I still sing and look over and see his face inside the mask.

"SING FOR ME!"

I sing the highest note I can then it all goes black and I shoot straight up. I'm in bed but I remember being in the living room, I look over to see the clock read 11 and I decide to head downstairs. Derek's working but I see him as the phantom and when he looks over and makes his way to me I have to blink to not picture the mask.

"Miss me in your dreams Ms. Marquez?" He smirks as he kisses my forehead

"You have no idea." I say and smile at him but our moment is cut off by a knock at the door and we are both a little stunned to see who's behind it.

"Grace what's wrong?" Derek asks as we gesture for her to come in and get her sitting on the couch.

"Well I had to come up because I'm the choreographer for RENT and a few nights ago Marcus and I got a call from Dev saying trash about me, my family and Karen. Then we pieced together that he was at your party then I heard about what he did to you and I just got furious and explained to him about everything, then he called me a piece of trash like my brother for being on your side instead of his and Marcus was just infuriated and he told me to go to New York early just in case Dev does something else stupid! Karen, Derek I'm scared what if he finds you again? I don't want him near you again even Marcus is starting to see it."

Grace begins to cry and she nuzzles herself into Derek's shoulder and I rub her back to soothe her.

"Grace, Stay with us tonight and we will get you to your place tomorrow don't worry I always protect the people I love." Derek says

"Don't worry everything will be fine you need some sleep come on." I say as I lead her to the guest room.

"Karen-thank you"

"For what?"

"For falling for my brother I couldn't have asked for a better sister in law." Grace says with a smile and I smile back at her.

"Good night Grace." I say as I shut the door and I head to the bedroom and see Derek there waiting for me.

"Darling I just realized that it was fate for us to be together, because you would be at the wedding with Dev for Marcus and I would be there for Grace and we would see each other more and I would eventually whisk you away from him to the music of the night." He says with a smirk and I just come beside him.

"You alone can make me song take flight. Help me make the music of the night." I sing to him the whisper:

"Good night phantom."

"Sweet dreams my angel of music."

So in some way the phantom dream came true.

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow!**_

**_Thanks for all the support and keep on reading! Ok I am an avid theater geek (having been in shows myself) and I was thinking and talking to my trusty partner in crime of how Derek reminds me of the Phantom then WHAM idea! Lol I hope you guys enjoyed that there is much more to come:)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter :)! Ok guys SMASH is getting closer and we all know that Jimmy and Karen will be together on the show (I blame the new creator shhhh). However we shall keep thinking positive and hope for Cartwills this time around :). So here is the continuation of our favorite SMASH couple which WILL happen._**

* * *

Chapter 14:

I wake up excited with a giddy feeling as I did for my last first day. Plus I won't get bullied by the star this time. After a recuperating morning we head out.

"Have a great day director." I say to Derek with a kiss as our cab pulls up to the studio and me and Grace wave goodbye as the cab drives off.

"You nervous?" she asks me in the elevator

"Not as much as I was last time. I was more nervous for the next rehearsal we had Ivy Lynn as Marilyn before and she would personally sabotage me and be behind her chorus friends. But then I became friends with them and everything worked out in a whole whirlwind of sorts."

"Wait how come you weren't Marilyn from the start? Derek just says you _are _her I don't understand."

"Well she and Derek had a-"

"Gotcha. Oh my brother sometimes"

"Tell me about it." I say as we start laughing and walk into the rehearsal room. I see the one man from that night at the piano with Sam, the other man at a table taking notes and another man with him.

"Billy is our director, Scott is our artistic director, Ira is our producer and Jamie is our music." Grace shows me as she heads to talk to Billy and I smile as I see Veronica.

"Well if it isn't soon to be Mrs. Wills herself? Congratulations." She says as we hug.

"Thank you…"

"Joanne and I guess you are Mimi I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your engagement party."

"That's fine and yes I am. My friends bought me stripper glitter."

She begins to laugh as we watch Michael Swift come in and makes his way over to us.

"You didn't get rid of me yet Karen."

"Roger?" I say as he nods. That's a good thing because we both have feelings for someone else but we channel it into our performances.

I put my bag in the corner and I hear a soft voice sing lightly behind me. I turn around and see an ensemble member looking out the window ear buds and she is exact replica of how I was during the workshop.

"Hi I'm Karen." I say to her.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry but I am a huge fan and you are such an inspiration being the underdog and everything. I'm Breanne."

"Is this your first show?"

"Yes and even though it's just a concert I'm super excited." She smiles and I smile back. It feels weird to be an old hand in the Broadway game and an inspiration.

"Ok guys let's get down to business. Since we all know the material it will be an easy working process, we have to do a workshop in September then we will give the days as matinees of any show you are in now the day off and you all have done this before and for our ensemble welcome. Our Angel is running late from an appearance so let's get started funeral scene." Billy says. _Oh god morning tears_

We get into our positions and I open the scene with my line I remember and it goes smoothly. After our Mark and Maureen speak Sam goes up and beings to sing and the whole crew is taken back by his portrayal and I can just picture him thinking about Tom. I'm already starting to cry and so are the others around me then eventually we join and I hear one voice in particular a soft but powerful voice…Breanne's. I can hear it, uh oh I remember this with Marilyn and I know what happens next.

"Stop!" I hear from Jamie and he comes up to look at us.

"She's too loud she drowns out the others and we need the whole cast not her." I hear whisper and I glance at Veronica and she gives me a shrug.

"Breanne" and he gestures the hand gesture I dreaded.

"What does that mean?" she asks another ensemble member.

"It means you're out of the number." Some girl says rudely and I can see the sadness in her eyes but I see myself in her. She gets up and heads out into the hallway and I remember that day as if it were yesterday.

"Wait!" I shout and everyone looks at me.

"Her voice is an echo's of Veronica's there's just not another echo it makes her stand out. It's in the music."

The men and Grace look it over and nod in agreement and we are all on edge waiting for a response.

"She's right." Jamie says

"Breanne come back we apologize for our mistake and thanks Karen for pointing that out. Derek is a lucky man." Scott says with a wink and I blush and she comes back and mouths "thank you" to me.

Once that scene is over Grace has me work on "Out Tonight" and I couldn't be more nervous.

"So we are having the same set as the shows themselves so all you have to do is look sexy on a railing and a set of stairs." _Great_

After about an hour of trying the choreography I finally have it down and all I need to do is just get the inner Mimi to come out. Billy now wants to see the number and I go to my bag and see one new text from Derek.

**_Just relax your great in this._**

I smile at the thought he has for me and I can't text back because they want to see the number. My cue line is given and I go to not rehearsal but The Cat Scratch Club. I give every ounce of sexy from Marilyn and any flare I can as Mimi would. Once the chorus comes I don't see the crew and cast but I see myself on set and in costume fully giving it all.

"Let's go out tonight. I have to go out tonight. You want to play let's run away we won't be back before its Christmas day. Take me out tonight. Meow! Ha!"

I hear some laughs and cheers and I continue with our pull on piece from the set. Then I make my way to Michael and sing to him and I picture a vivid Derek with the cat like grin on his face. I now realize Mimi is somewhat Marilyn: innocent and sexy I show that look of lust I learned from Derek and I sing the last tonight an octave lower as I did for "Happy Birthday" than it's done. I hear applause from the cast and crew and Michael helps me off the table as we bow.

"Well done Karen not so innocent anymore." Ira says and we all start laughing. I give a wink to Breanne and she smiles at me and I mouth "soon" to her. I had no support day one so she should get some then it will work out for her. I've lived it.

"Hour lunch!" the stage manager shouts and I head to grab my stuff then I look through the window and see Derek waiting for me to see him. I head out the door and he kisses me softly.

"That was amazing! Let's just say that I now love that you took this show." Derek smirks

"You saw the number?" I blush

"Yes I did and our Sydney has booked us a cake testing."

"Well I am starving." I say as we walk out hand in hand and I hear Derek's day then find our prefect vanilla and red velvet cake with of course red and white roses.

A few months later Derek and I have pretty much everything ready for the wedding minus music and attire. Ana and her rock musical are just astounding, Jimmy gets DiMaggio after Michael, Ivy and I have made up and to make her feel better she is invited to the bachelorette, Bobby, Jessica, Sue and Dennis's show is just great they are four of the most charismatic stars on Broadway, RENT is great and now since it's November we all get a break which give's Derek and I time to accept my father's thanksgiving invitation.

"Flight 294 to Iowa is now boarding."

"You ready?" I ask

"Yes I am."

We head onto the plane and take off to our next adventure.

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow!**_

**_Thanks for all the support and keep on reading! And everyone have fun getting ready for the holidays :)_**

**_And don't forget to check out "A New Will For Life" a story written by myself and my partner in crime valid consideration :D_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Ok I'm soooo sorry about late update it's been so long! I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays as much as I am. Ok guys so Karen and Derek have headed off to Iowa where surprises await them._**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter it's cute and fluffy :)_**

* * *

Chapter 15:

We landed in Iowa and the familiar scent overtook me it has been a long time since I came back here. The airport was chaotic but since it's a day before Thanksgiving why wouldn't it be? There is a guest house on our property so my parents arranged it for us to stay and I look over to Derek who has shaky hands.

"Derek don't worry you already convinced my father to marry me."

"Sorry love it's just...this is going to be new to me. My family never celebrated this just Christmas on rare occasions."

"Don't worry you will have fun."

I smile at him and give him a quick kiss as we pull into my parents' house and we see them on the porch waving at us. I'm so relieved they like Derek because I was worried about the meeting but that lunch went great! Anyways Derek and I get our luggage out of the trunk and I almost put the luggage on his coat. It's chilly in Iowa so yes Batman wore "the coat".

"I thought work would keep you from here." My father says as we hug and Derek hugs my mother.

"Nope the best thing about Broadway is that there are breaks." I say as we switch and my mother and I look over at my father and Derek's handshake.

"How are you feeling honey only 6 months left?"

"Anxious I have an appointment for dresses the week everyone is here for RENT so it will work out." I say and she smiles at me.

"Well we will let you two get your luggage ready and the girls are coming by to see you Karen, Amy could blow any minute with the twins. Boy and girl." My mother beams. My mother is the god mother of Amy and her second mother most likely so it's normal for her to know these things.

I spent lots of time in the guest house so I give Derek a mini tour and he seems to like it.

"So what do you think the girls want?" Derek asks as we make our way to my actual home.

"Well Marlenas baby shower was at a karaoke bar so maybe since then they have calmed down since they are now all married."

"Oh I remember that story." Derek smirks as we walk in and we can immediately smell dinner. I give him a tour and I find my childhood room and take it in. There're the posters of shows from the community I have been in plus the color is a light purple…Derek's favorite shade. _What a coincidence._ I sit on the bed and he follows sitting beside me and I see a picture of me and my family after a show and I immediately think of a question.

"Derek do you ever think about-"

Suddenly my phone starts ringing and I answer it.

"Lisa?"

"Karen you need to get to the hospital we were on our way and Amys water broke! She's having the babies!"

"Uh-I-Ok bye." I hang up and I catch my breath since it was such a fast revelation.

"Darling what's wrong?" Derek asks and I get out of the room and he follows.

"Amy's in labor and they need me there. Sorry this wasn't how you planned our thanksgiving." I say as he cups my cheeks.

"Love don't worry I know how much this will mean to her." He says as he kisses my forehead.

"Take the car! We will follow we just don't want the house to burn down!" My father says as he tosses Derek the keys and he catches them.

"Thank you." We say and head off to the hospital.

"Love could you finish the question you were going to ask me before we left?" Derek asks while we, Marlena, Lisa, Amy's parents, Rick's parents and my parents wait in the waiting room. When we got there Amy had just begun the process so now we have been waiting for 45 minutes.

I begin to blush then say: "I was going to ask have you ever considered wanting-"Again I'm cut short but this time the doors swing open and out comes Amy's husband Rick in scrubs with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Well that was quick!" Lisa shouts

"Tanner and Talia." He says and his parents and Amy's hug him and they make their way inside. The girls, my parents, Derek and I look at the glass that has been open and we can see a glance then Derek's phone rings.

"Sorry love its work." He says as he heads into the hallway and takes the call.

Amy looks up and gestures for us to come in and we do. She has a twin in each arm and the both look so much like her and Rick.

"Congratulations they're adorable." I say

"Do you want to hold her? Marlena is going gaga for Tanner right now." Amy asks

"Yes" I say and she hands me Talia and I hold her.

I get this feeling inside of me when I see her eyes flutter. Such a replica of Amy and so small her eyes open and she coos a bit.

"She likes you." Amy smiles and my parents look up to and get a look in their eyes that practically say one word…grandchildren.

I turn around so I'm facing the window holding Talia and I see Derek looking with a big smile on his face and he mouths "yes".

"I'll be a minute." I say and give Talia to my mother and walk out to meet Derek.

"I have an answer to the question you've attempted to ask me." Derek smirks "But can I fully hear it?"

"Derek have you ever considered wanting a family?" I feel myself tighten up as I wait for a reply. Derek and I never have talked about kids and since we are getting married I figure we have to know plus with our careers it may be hard.

"Karen it would mean the world to me if you had a family with me. I know I may not seem like the type but you will always be in my heart and seeing you hold Talia made me realize I want you to hold _our_ children like that one day."

I feel tears of joy stream down my face and I look into his eyes filled with joy.

"I love you Derek."

"I love you to Karen. Now and forever more." He says as he kisses me and I can't wait to embark the rest of my life with him.

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow!**_

**_Thanks for all the support and keep on reading! _**

**_Happy New Year! Hope all of you have a great one :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello everybody! We are one month away from Smash and I am just as anxious as you all are. Updating may be put on hold for a while within the next few weeks but I will try my best to get another update. I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays and hopefully get back into the swing of things with ease. Speaking of ease...chapter sixteen!_**

* * *

Chapter 16:

After our whirlwind first day here it was time for Thanksgiving Day. Derek and I spent the day getting ready but he's still nervous about meeting my family.

"My, looks like the nerves are now onto you. My family will love you don't worry." I say as we get ready.

"Who will all be there?"

"Well we are pretty tight nit so us, my parents, my grandparents, my aunt and uncle, 2 cousins and one 3 year old girl. Plus you will see them at the wedding."

I begin to head out the door but I'm stopped by his arms encircling me.

"Can't wait" he says as I give him a quick kiss and we head over.

We walk in the living room and the aroma of the dinner overwhelms us both.

"Well if it isn't my little Karen and her British delivery. My my my, so handsome." My aunt Maggie says as she hugs me and Derek gives her a typical Brit kiss on the cheek.

"Derek this is my aunt Maggie, her husband my uncle Darren, my grandparents Abbey, Walter, Joanne and Phillip, my cousin Michelle, her husband Daniel and-" my introduction is cut off when I hear laughter of a little girl and she comes running toward me and I catch her and spin her around as she giggles and her auburn hair flows all around. "And this is their daughter Julianne...our flower girl."

I see Julianne beam she is so excited about being a flower girl Michelle told me she even practices walking down hallways.

"Derek can I get you something to drink? Sorry we don't have scotch." My mother says and Derek begins to blush.

"No thanks Elizabeth." He says and we settle down with my family and eventually Derek is left with the boys while the girls are in the kitchen.

"Grandma is Dewek Kawens prince chawing like in my stowies?" Julianne asks Maggie as she puts her on her lap.

"Why don't you ask her that sweetie?" Maggie replies

"Kawen is he?"

I smile at her "Yes he is and he is my true love."

"Are you going to sing to him like Mommy says you do?"

I shoot a stare at Michelle who just laughs and reply "Yes when we get married actually I'm going to sing something very special to him."

"I can't wait what song are you thinking about?" Michelle asks

"Our Day Will Come another song I'm thinking of"

"I like that one honey what about first dance?" my mother asks

"Crazier. And I overheard him say a few to Tom but I'm not sure."

"Karen my niece…that man can whip up a romantic storm god what he said at the Tony's I was ready to just jump into bed-"

"MOM!" Michelle shouts and gestures to Julianne and Maggie shrugs.

We all laugh a bit then dinner is finally ready and we all sit down and eat. I can tell Derek is having a good time and we just exchange smiles at each other all through dinner and my grandparents still do the same. I now realize how in years from now that will be Derek and I. After dinner we all get into the living room with the fire place and soothing music as it is every family get together.

"So Derek how do you like Iowa so far?" my father asks

"Well I love it actually serene and beautiful." Derek says and I rest my head on his shoulder and I hear Maggie and Michelle awe.

Suddenly I feel a tug on my sleeve and I look down to see Julianne.

"Kawen if I'm the flower girl who is the boy?" she asks as I pull her onto my lap.

"His name is Harry he is Derek's friend Jack's little boy he is 6." She beams and looks over at Derek as he gives her a wink and she blushes and everyone laughs and the night is full of that.

"Jullibelle can you get the thing we told you to give to Karen and Derek?" Daniel asks as Julianne nods her head as she jumps off Darren's lap and she runs by the coats and brings a ring bearer pillow and holds it in front of Derek.

"This was our pillow at our wedding it's been the family ever since Grandma and Grandpa were kids and we figured it would be the something borrowed." Michelle says with a smile and Derek and I smile and hit us that soon we will be getting married.

"Thank you so much." I say and hug them both and we get asked the questions Grace was asked in London and I begin to beam like a bride.

After a few hours of socializing Julianne has fallen asleep onto Derek's lap which is adorable and everybody begins to head out and Michelle gets Julianne off of his lap but as they leave she waves us goodbye and Derek and I decide to head back to the guest house. Once back we get a fire going and lay blankets on the floor and cover ourselves with them with hot chocolate.

"Have you thought about where you want to go for the honeymoon?" I ask him as I sip my hot cocoa.

"Well anywhere as long as I am with you." Derek smiles as I blush

"Being serious here." I say _oh god I'm turning into a bridezilla!_

"I know love and I was thinking I have a house on the countryside of London with a shore line. Simple and romantic and that's why we didn't go last time…I was waiting until that ring was on your finger."

I smile and an inner hunger for him grows on me so I set down my cup and make my way to him and kiss him, holding his face and merely straddling him.

"And it will stay there forever." I say

"6 more months until you are my wife."

"You mean 6 more months until _you're_ my husband." I say in between a kiss and we resume and never leave our nest of blankets on the floor that night.

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow! Please!**_

**_Thanks for all the support and keep on reading! _**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey-O! So I got some time finally to update with my partner in crime hence A New Will For Life (which I think you guys should check out). I hope you all enjoy!_**

**_SMASH COUNTDOWN: 10 days!_**

* * *

Chapter 17:

My final show as Marilyn is finally here. My dressing room is filled with flowers and I get there extra early to see a cake in my room with all the cast (original and new) and crew there. After this entire ruckus I find Ivy and talk to her briefly.

"Ivy you are going to be a great Marilyn you always were." I smile at her as we are behind the curtains and she stops in her tracks and smiles at me.

She begins to tear up and we hug each other and it feels really great that the tension between us is gone and we can finally move on from the auditions, Derek related topics and other things.

I have my hands out and I see Marilyn behind me one last time and burst into tears of joy and once Michael and I go up to bow we stay like this for ten minutes before I see Eileen come out with two bouquets.

"Well you two it was a phenomenal experience seeing you on stage portray what we created. We wish you two the best with RENT and other projects including a special one for you Karen." She winks and the audience begins to scream as we all grasp of what she meant.

"So would two stars introduce our new stars?" Eileen asks as Michael introduces Jimmy and he hands the microphone to me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present you the beautifully talented Ms. Ivy Lynn as Marilyn Monroe." I say as she comes up and the audience claps as the new Marilyn and DiMaggio step on stage and claim the spotlight. Once the curtain closes Ivy finds me with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Thank you Karen"

We hear Derek come up to us and he kisses my cheek.

"Unfortunately we have a flight to catch tonight and a wedding to go to so break a leg tomorrow Ivy." Derek says and I give her a wave goodbye as we head off.

"Hang on I have to go to my dressing room for a minute!" I say and run to my dressing room forgetting my bag but I see her looking at me with a smile…the woman who started it all.

"Well Karen it has been a blessing to see you as me I'm truly honored. Do visit and best of luck with your marriage." She says with a smile and a tear.

"I will thank you for everything. I'd hug you but-"

"I know I'm a ghost. If you need anything you know where to find me." Marilyn winks with a blown kiss and fades away. _If I see the ghost of Jonathon during RENT I guess I'm a Broadway necromancer. Nothing wrong with that._

Derek and I head straight to the airport after the show and even though it's late we are pretty excited for Grace and Marcus. However we don't know about Dev's involvement which is probably superior. We get there at eleven and board twenty minutes later and instantly fall asleep to the sound of turbulence. The scenery is beautiful once we open our eyes and get off the plane and see the beaming bride waiting for us.

"Marcus is at the castle right now doing last minute prep with his side. We're doing where brides and grooms do not see each other until the wedding." She says as we load our luggage into the car.

"Does that mean we have to do that?" Derek wines

"No but it's a tradition and uh…damn it Derek do what you want!" Grace shouts as we are driving "Sorry wedding jitters Marcus is gone so we can go look mum and dad are there."

"Nervous?" I ask

"Petrified what if I forget my vows or fall I already had my first dance act get laryngitis!" She says heading towards the route we took to the castle.

"Oh gosh that's terrible!"

"Who was the act?" Derek asks

"British Barbra Streisand she was going to sing "If I Loved You" for the first dance and she called but a few days ago and I need a replacement before tomorrow and I can't fi-" and Grace stops the car, pulls up and her and Derek look at me in sync with the same expression on their face.

"If that's what I think you two are thinking I'll do it Grace as a wedding present to you and Marcus."

I await an answer as we get out of the car and Grace flings her arms around me and cheers with joy almost making me fall into the snow.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"No problem." I say as we head to the castle and it is beautifully decorated to represent winter. We find Leigh Anne and Charles in the reception part which again is beautiful and we meet up with them.

"Grace I've called any singer I know who can do it but I couldn't find one." Leigh Anne says but then looks over to me "But I think you have that covered now with the recent arrival?"

"Yes mum. Did the dance organization rep come here?"

"Yes and everyone knows that the money will go to the dance charity." Leigh Anne beams

_I still have to pick a charity for our wedding but I've been trying to get Derek to say one on the way here but I feel like it's hard for him. _

"Sorry you two but we have to go and I still have lots to do. I'll see you tomorrow." Grace says beaming

"If he backs out then we will take all this!" Derek smirks

"DEREK!" Grace shouts and Derek has me running and I don't blame him. I'd run if I said that to one of my friends.

Eventually after a day of travel and last minute pickups Derek and I head back to his London loft and when I get my dress all ready for tomorrow I look over and see him sitting on the couch in front of the fire and I walk over to see him looking sad.

"What's wrong? I ask and slide onto the couch.

"Well I've picked a charity but love it's not that easy remembering why." He says and I just can't help but see the vulnerability he's showing me.

"You can tell me I love you and that will never change." I say as he gives a light smile

"He was my mentor when I first began my career. George Marey big West End director and he showed me the ropes and got me to where I am today. If only he were able to see it."

"What happened?"

"He had aids and when I got my first job directing "Uncle Vanya" he was there every day telling me how proud he was of me. He was like a father to me because of the bad blood with my father he was more of a father. Then it was opening night and I went out to accept applause and he wasn't there in the audience like he promised. After the show I got a message from his partner saying he was in the hospital about his condition and once I got there, he was gone. It was the hardest thing I went through and that's why I want to have "Broadway Cares" as our charity. I remember winning the Olivier and just pouring out everything about him in my acceptance speech and I did cry that night. He would have loved you Karen and you would have loved him." He says and tears begin to stream down his face as do on my face.

"Derek I'm so sorry." I rest his head on my shoulder as we look at the fire in silence for a while before he speaks.

"It's alright love it was around this time to which makes it harder…January 12th"

"Well tomorrow is January 10th the day you watch your baby sister grow up."

"Don't remind me."

"Okay let's go to bed." I say as we head to sleep but that night we both hardly get any sleep we are both filled with grief, anxiousness and worry.

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow! Please!**_

**_Thanks for all the support and keep on reading! So Bombshell is done, Derek has a tender moment and at the end of the day...CARTWILLS!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_SMASH IS COMING BACK TOMORROW. BET YOUR BOTTOM DOLLAR THAT TOMORROW CARTWILLS WILL BE ON OUR TELEVISIONS!_**

**_SMASH COUNTDOWN: 1 DAY MORE!_**

**_Ok so now we are getting closer to the end but it is still chapters away._**

**_So I hope you all enjoy this! :)_**

* * *

Chapter 18:

I wake up to see Derek opening his eyes and smiling at me.

"You okay?" I ask

"It makes me feel better that it's not bottled up anymore."

"Good because a big thing in marriage is no secrets." I smirk and he gives me a kiss

"Never I have nor I will love, we better get ready if we are late…Grace will murder me."

Fortunately Jess, Bobby, Sue and Dennis didn't pack this time, so I have a short clean cut beige dress with black Victorian print on it mixed with black heels, a nice necklace and my favorite piece of jewelry…my engagement ring.

"You look beautiful I can't wait to see Dev's face." He smirks and I cringe "Karen I was joking I will not let that man do anything to you again." he makes up and the car pulls up.

"Love you." I whisper

"Love you to." Then we head off.

I know the song off by heart but seeing Dev...I know Marcus just won't cut him off completely because of what happened in the party and I wouldn't if I were him. But this day isn't about my problems its Grace and Marcus's day and nothing is going to get in their way. We arrive at the castle and the last minute signs and decorations fit great with the fresh snow. Unfortunately, Grace is in a frizz so we can't see her so were escorted through winter wonderland. Not long after, Leigh Anne gets to our seats (front row since its Derek's family.)

"How is she?" I ask

"Good she's excited. How are you dear Grace told me the real reason why she fled to New York so early?"

"I'm fine don't let my problems get in the way of your daughter's day."

Leigh Anne smiles and gives Derek a nudge "She's a keeper."

We both smile at each other and he kisses my forehead. "I know mother."

The wedding music begins to play and I see groomsmen followed by Marcus and one of them has his eyes locked on me beside his brother. I look down hopefully to not make eye contact.

"You okay darling?" Derek whispers to me and his head resembles mine.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"If it makes you feel any better I'm wearing my batman suit under this." He says and I let out a laugh and smile.

"See that gorgeous smile of yours will let him know what happened will not affect you today and you are no longer his puppet."

The wedding march plays and we look at the beaming bride. Grace's blond hair flowing half pinned up with a snowflake headband, her dress is long form fitting top and elegant floor length skirt with long lace sleeves, her veil touches the floor with lace bordering it, her bouquet of white roses and her father tears in his eyes smiling. Derek is finally seeing his father being a father. The ceremony lasts an hour and it is so beautiful you can feel the love those two have in the yard and Dev now has moved on to occasional glances at me.

The parties have pictures taken so Derek and I take a detour around the castle. It's beautiful and we see Henry and his wife Patrice finally know someone other than the bride and her family. I also had an encounter with Dev and Marcus's parents but they respect me even though Dev is someone I don't want to see. Once the pictures are over Derek and I make our way to the main hall where I will sing soon.

"You have so much emotion in you there won't be a dry eye in the room." We smile and I head out but his hand grasps my wrist gently and he doesn't move but points up.

"Nothing says winter and love like a mistletoe." He says and I look up seeing it so I give him a sweet kiss and he sweetly kisses back.

"Ok Grace will kill _me _if we don't show up in time." I say as we stroll in hand and hand and get our seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen hear to serenade the newlyweds first dance is Tony award winner and soon to be sister-in-law Karen Cartwright!"

The guests cheer as I go onto the stage set up and the couple take their place on the floor.

"This one is for Mr. and Mrs. Sundaram." I say as the light melody begins to play:

_"If I loved you__  
Time and again  
I would try to say  
All I'd want you to know  
If I loved you  
Words wouldn't come  
in an easy way  
Round in circles I'd go"_

I see them dance ever so sweetly, tears in their eyes and squeezing a kiss in and smiling at each other.

_"Longing to tell you__  
But afraid and shy  
I'd let my golden chances  
Pass me by"_

I find Derek and see him smile at me which makes me smile.__

"Soon you'd leave me,  
Off you would go  
In the mist of day,  
Never never to know  
How I loved you  
If I loved you."

Derek was right not a dry eye in the room and everyone gave a standing ovation. Dev gave the best man speech and still was staring at me making me nervous and the other speeches were stellar and then it was just Derek and I on the floor dancing to our own world. Until for some reason all the men leave and I meet up with Patrice and talk with her.

"What's going on where are the guys?" I ask over the music

"Oh Grace came up with incorporating "Mamma Mia" in her wedding. It's one of her favorite musicals" She answers and I get a confused look on my face.

Then I hear the familiar sound of the song "Voulez-Vous" and I remember the scene where the men come and whisk the women away in dance and everyone here is a dancer. Then the women begin to sing and I join in still finding my way through the crowd.

_"People everywhere__  
A sense of expectation  
Hangin' in the air  
Givin' out a spark  
Across the room your eyes  
Are glowin' in the dark"_

Suddenly I feel arms go around my waist and lift me off the ground as what is happening to everyone else including Grace as I hear males sing:

_"And here we go again__  
We know the start  
We know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it long before  
And now we're back  
To get some more  
You know what I mean"_

I join in still in the hands of my captor.

_"Voulez-vous__  
Take it now or leave it  
Now is all we get  
Nothing promised  
No regrets  
Voulez-vous  
Ain't no big decision  
You know what to do  
La question  
C'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous"_

I'm put down and see Derek grinning and we dance throughout the song mimicking everyone else's moves

_"I know what you think__  
"The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink"  
Lookin' mighty proud  
I see you leave your table, pushin' through the crowd  
I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game  
Master of the scene  
We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean"__  
_We still dance when we hear Marcus:

"Alright everyone ladies on the left, men on the right!"

The company does what he says and before long Grace and he are going down the runway we created strutting their stuff. Everyone here is a dancer so I can see why this had to happen.

_"__Voulez-vous __  
Take it now or leave it  
Now is all we get  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous  
Ain't no big decision  
You know what to do  
La question c'est voulez-vous_" _And here we go again__  
We know the start  
We know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it long before  
And now we're back  
To get some more  
You know what I mean"_

Suddenly I'm at the peak of the line and Derek offers his hand and I accept as we begin to go down the floor. I find our dance similar to that time in the early rehearsals before we even began a relationship and it was just…sexual tension and I know what to say to him.

"Derek remember you said I'm terrified of anything below the neck?" He nods I grin at him and bring my leg over his waist and he dips me down sending my gaze to lock on a furious Dev but I just ignore it and am brought back up as the peers cheer.

"Not so much anymore." He smirks as we continue our dance. _Thank god my dress didn't rip._

_"__Voulez-vous __  
Take it now or leave it  
Now is all we get  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous  
Ain't no big decision  
You know what to do  
La question c'est voulez-vous_ _Voulez-vous" "Voulez-vous"_

"I need some air love." Derek says as we finish the dance, kisses me then leaves. I watch him go out and see that Dev is following him and my inner nerves are coming up. I make my way through the dance floor and search around the castle for Derek before Dev finds him as the song climaxes.__

_"Voulez-vous__  
Take it now or leave it  
Now is all we get  
Nothing promised  
No regrets  
Voulez-vous  
Ain't no big decision  
You know what to do  
La question  
C'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous"_

I get to the courtyard as I hear the song end and a hand is over my mouth muffling my screams.

"Karen quiet!" he whispers in my ear and Dev lets go of his grasp on me.

"Dev get away from me!"

"Karen what happened in New York I never meant it I was dr-"

"Same when you almost screwed your secretary."

"Rj has nothing to do with this! Karen I want you back!"

"Are you crazy? I'm getting married in 4 months I would nev-" I'm cut off when Devs lips press hard against mine and my arms push him off and I slap him across the face.

"Never get back together with you! I love Derek not you!" I finish

Anger swells in his eyes and he has his hands around my wrist and the pain is causing me to kneel down in the snow.

"Don't you **_DARE_** mention that name think he has a right to take everything I'll show him! But **_you, _**you made me turn into a monster you-"

"GET YOUR FILTHY BLOKE SELF OFF OF MY FIANCEE AND OUT OF MY VIEW BEFORE I END YOUR WORLD!" (Written by Valid Consideration everyone.)

Our heads turn to see an infuriated Derek head our way. Dev practically throws me on the ground and walks toward Derek.

"Knew it was you I can hear it in the O's! Don't you dare ruin my brothers' day! "

"Don't you dare ruin my sisters' day!" Derek sneers back as I try to get up.

"Well get your wanker self out of my way. Take the slut with you to!" And Dev pushes me back down and then-

WHACK! Derek throws a punch right at Dev and he falls over.

"Get lost before I do worse!" Derek sneers as Dev walks back sore and Derek helps me up.

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Never been better"

"Are you ready to go?"

He smiles and swoops me up bridal style and walks into the castle.

"After goodbyes your mine bride to be."

Grace and Marcus head to their honeymoon as soon as the last song is over and everyone tipsy and slurred speech heads to the many cars parked outside. Derek and I head back to his sweet escape and we are clearly exhausted. Once completely settled at around 1 a.m., I look out the view and I finally realize…the nightmare that was Dev is finally over and I can have peace finally.

"You coming to bed?" I hear behind me and I turn around to see Derek walking this way.

"Yeah just a…relieved…I don't have to worry about seeing him again. Derek you don't know how much you mean to me-I-"

"I know love don't worry it showed when you loved a bloke like myself."

"Derek you're not a bloke believe me." I smile as his hand finds mine sending shocks all through my body and we sleep with a night of peace and our hearts filled with love.

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow! Please!**_

**_Thanks for all the support and keep on reading! Dev is gone and we got some musical numbers happening! Thanks for all the support and ideas that have gone into this story from you all. And I wish you a happy viewing of the season 2 premier! :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_ I hope you all enjoy this! :)_**

* * *

Chapter 19:

Two weeks after the wedding it is the opening of RENT and a bride's big day…the wedding dress. After getting ready it finally hits me Derek is nowhere to be found.

"Babe?" I call but no answer.

Heading downstairs I see my parents, Marlena, Amy, Lisa, Jessica, Bobby, Sue, Dennis, Ana, Ivy, Grace, Tom and Julia all there.

"What's going on?" I ask as the door opens and Sam walks in.

"Derek got caught up with work so he had to leave early but he sends his love and we have a dress picking to go to!"

Jessica and Lisa loop there arms around mine as we all parade out the door. We reach the parlor and wait anxiously for my name.

"Mom please don't cry today you will make me cry." I ask

"Too late" she replies as she gets a tissue from Sam

"Karen Cartwright!" I hear and a tall brunette comes.

"Hi I'm Beatrice I will be your consultant I am such a fan so who did you bring?"

"Thank you I brought my parents Roger and Elizabeth, my maid of honor Amy, my bridesmaids Marlena, Lisa, Jessica, Sue, Ana, Ivy and Julia-"

"Wait Karen we aren't part of the bridal party." Julia says

"Derek wants Sam and Tom and we agreed." I smile and they are both happy I see

"Continuing on 2 of the groomsmen Tom and Sam, two really close friends Bobby and Dennis and my soon to be sister-in-law Grace."

"Ok big crowd let's do this. What kind of style are you looking for?"

"Um-"

"Sexy!" Bobby yells

"Elegant!" Amy fires back

"Well we will try our best to find you the perfect dress." Beatrice smiles at us as the two of us head to a change room and wait. Then there's a knock on the door and Sue and Bobby peer in

"Number one!" The squeal and leave.

I get into the dress which is a silk replica of old Hollywood and Marilyn like.

"Girl you look good!" she says as we get out and show everybody.

"Well its very low cut but the dress is gorgeous." Amy says

"I think Derek is going to have to pray not to rip it off of you in front of everybody. I feel bad for all the single men." Dennis says as they abrupt into laughter.

"It's gorgeous I love the silk and the way it shows but something a little less revealing." I say and surprisingly everyone agrees.

We head back and option number two is from Lisa and Jessica which is a gorgeous ball gown with a strapless beaded bodice and it looks really nice. The skirt is about five feet wide. We go out and again everyone likes it.

"Gorgeous" Ana says

"You look beautiful." My dad says but I don't feel right.

"What's wrong sweetie?" My mom says

"I don't know. I'm just-"

"Scared you won't please him?" Grace finishes

"Yes I don't know what he wants me to wear!" I say and have the guilt felling in my stomach.

"Karen do you picture yourself marrying him in this dress? Visualize it if you can't see it then it's not the one. That's what I did." Grace replies

"I don't see it." I say and the failure erupts in me. I head back to the room feeling upset and that nothing has been accomplished.

"Karen don't worry it's not always the first two. Derek will still love you if you wear a paper bag." Beatrice reassures me

"If only that we an option." I say as we both laugh and hear a knock on the door.

We see Sam and Amy peer in and hand a dress over. I shut my eyes the whole time while she puts it on and once its fit I open my eyes. Neither sexy nor elegant but a perfect mix the whole dress is beaded and a tight bodice sweetheart neckline with a flowy skirt not as exaggerated as a ball gown and a small train. The dress is beautiful. I walk out with everybody as Beatrice hums the bridal march behind me.

"Honey that is amazing!" Jessica squeals

"I think I'm going to cry. Our Broadway baby is growing up." Bobby says as he dramatically bursts into tears.

"Beautiful." I hear and turn around to see Leigh Anne and Eileen smiling.

"I'm so glad you guys are here."

"We had some things to do but wouldn't miss this for the world. Derek's bride…we would be stupid to stay in the office." Eileen says with a smile.

My mother comes up and puts the veil from her wedding on me which is my something old as how my hair will be…all down in curls and I shut my eyes tight and I can picture it already.

"She looks breathtaking Derek. Now _stop_ being a snoop and get back to work!" Eileen says as she hangs up her phone. _Derek spying on me? How typical of him_

"Is this the dress?" Beatrice asks

"Yes" I say and we all cheer. I am one step closer to marrying the man I love.

"KAREN WE HAVE TO GET TO THE THEATER IT`S ALMOST CALL TIME!" Sam says as I turn around and remember RENT is tonight.

"Yes ok I better go!" I say and Beatrice helps me undress and within minutes Sam, Grace and I get a cab and head to the theater. The Jonathon Larson Theater finished construction back in December and it is a beautiful building. I get to my dressing room and with ease slip my stripper costume on and wait in the wing.

"How did it go?" Veronica says from behind

"Great let me show you" I say as I bring up my phone but she puts her hand up

"I believe you I want to be surprised."

"Ok have you seen Derek by any chance? I haven't seen him since last night."

"No he is probably in the audience." Just then we hear some steady rock music and have to run in order not to miss our cues.

Its intermission and I have found Derek…front and center in the audience along with Tom, Julia, Eileen, Grace, Marcus, my friends and family. _I'm going to kill Bobby for how much he screamed during "Out Tonight." _ I try my best not to break character with Derek watching and soon enough it is in my opinion, the scene that reminds me ever so more of him. As Michael/Roger sings "Your Eyes" to me I remember Derek always staring into my eyes and them being his guilty pleasure and the sadness overcomes me more picturing Derek in Michael's place. I see his hazel green eyes and I have to will myself to shut my eyes even though I don't want to. As the show wraps up each cast member recalls Jonathon in a little speech to reserve his memory and receive a roughly ten minute standing ovation.

"Karen!" I hear and turn around and see Breanne dressed in a hot pink evening gown "Thank you for helping me through this and inviting me to your wedding!"

I smile and give her a hug we truly have bonded throughout the show and I can see her becoming someone like me.

"No problem I'm glad I got to meet you. No doubt you will be a star!" I say and she smiles

"Thank you so much you don't know how much that means to me. Listen I have a private session at a director's house. Rick Vanderson he is a womanizer like Derek was, not trying to be rude and I don't know what to do." She says and she looks as scared as I did that one time.

I met him before and to the Broadway world he is Derek's mini me: 29, bachelor etc etc. and someone who can easily pull off what Derek has done.

"Ok Breanne I went through the same thing, here is what happened with mine. I did not sleep with him and in 3 months he fell hopelessly in love with me and I haven't let him go since."

"You mean-"

"Yes Derek and I went through a casting couch. So do not sleep with him even if he provokes it and if after 3 months if he hasn't found a way to steal your heart than he is not the one but still go for the show." I say with confidence and she hurls herself at me with a hug again.

"Thank you Karen! I won't let you down!" she says and lets me on my way.

The after party is here so I slip out of costume into my silver sweetheart neckline evening gown and meet up with Veronica and the rest of the cast for pictures on the carpet. After a cast picture I stand alone Derek-less which makes me sad and I hear "Where's Derek?" but then I hear "Derek, Derek!" and where the noise is coming from is where I turn and his lips capture mine and everybody begins to cheer.

"You were phenomenal I'm sorry love I was so busy today but it will pay off soon." He smiles and kisses my forehead and maintains our pose for the cameras. The day is so close now I can feel it. The day that will change our lives forever.

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow! Please!**_

**_So how did everyone enjoy the premier? I thought it was amazing and I can't wait to see what happens! Have a lovely weekend everyone!_**

**_And answer this question:_**

**_Who would be interested in a third part/story?_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_ I hope you all enjoy this! :)_**

**_Thanks to everyone who contributed ideas and positive words :D_**

* * *

Chapter 20:

After the opening night of RENT time has flown by and it's already mid-April. RENT was extended for another month so we performed until the end of March. Now I know what it feels like to be Broadway jobless. However I have gotten roles of victims on local crime shows and performed at certain events so I'm not completely out of work. Plus Bombshell won at the Grammy Awards so Tom, Julia, Michael and I won a Grammy! Another dream come true! As for Derek he met up with an old colleague of his and the two are directing a miniseries starring Rebecca Duvall. It was awkward at first but we later reconnected and she will be attending the wedding. Speaking of that, Derek, Sydney and I have been hard at work with the wedding plans. I decided since all our gifts will be donations that there will be no bridal shower. Therefore everything is set except for one thing:

"Well I can see someone's anxious." Derek smirks as I flip through a wedding magazine on the island counter top as the sun begins to set.

"What girl wouldn't be? I mean never in my wildest dreams would I be marrying a charming handsome man like you." I say as he smiles and lean over for a kiss. That goes on until the phone rings.

"I'll get it." I whisper still with our lips very close together

"Hello."

"Mrs. Wills your wedding day is approaching." says a man on the other line

"Who is this?"

"You'll see. What will happen is that the fellas and I are going to be there and whisk away Derek while ladies do the same for you in 5-4-3-2-1! "

"WHAT THE HELL?" I hear Derek shout as his friends from London including Tom and Sam have him pinned on the ground.

"Alright Derek it's time for to celebrate your last few days as a single man it's time for your bachelor party." Lance says as he reveals himself as the mysterious caller and hangs up.

Before I can say anything Bobby and Dennis grab both of my arms and get a firm grip on me.

"And you missy…it's time for your bachelorette party!" Bobby squeals as my feet are lifted off the ground and I'm moved towards the door.

"Any last words?" Ana says as she and Julia, Jessica, Sue, Ivy, Amy, Grace, Lisa and Marlena come from around the sofa and bookshelf and make their way towards the door.

"I love you!" I shout to Derek

"I love you to!" he shouts back as I'm dragged out the door and shoved into a limo.

"What was that?" I ask/shout

"Well honey you only get one of these so we went all out!" Sue says as she puts a crown on my head that says bride on it and everyone puts on little necklaces and Dennis pops open a champagne bottle and pours it into glasses.

"To Karen and the dark lord!" Jessica exclaims as we all take a drink and I wait anxiously of what they have in store.

"That's it for alcohol tonight!" I command and the four people you would expect moan "Well you guys were hung over in church I'm sure one night won't kill you. Why are you guys all in red? I did not get this memo either."

"Speaking of that your first present!" Jessica squeals and hands me a box with a wrapping paper of martinis on it. I open it and a gorgeous off the shoulder red mini dress is inside skin tight and clearly something they would get me.

"Thank you so much it's gorgeous."

"We will give more presents once we are inside. We are going to take you to a nice restaurant and have some fun there then cruise the night away…. Julia's' idea." Grace says as I look over to her and she smiles.

"You deserve it honey you have had quite the action for 2 years."

We pull up to "La Zarza" and we get seated easily and order with ease.

"Time for your presents!" Ana squeals as she hands me a tiny box with the tag saying 'To: Broadway Baby Love: Your crazy friends'. Inside is a blue garter with ribbons that say "Karen and Derek" and "May 14th" and tears begin to make their way out of my eyes.

"It's from all of us including Eileen who couldn't make it." Sue says

"Actually I did and brought some people." Eileen says as she Veronica and Rebecca come this way and sit down. I look over and of course see paparazzi. Nothing is private anymore.

We go around and I lose count on all the lingerie and jewelry I have received tonight and I am grateful for it all and to have such friends like mine.

"So Karen have you and Derek talked about having kids?" Lisa asks

"Oh yes your babies would be adorable." Dennis states

"I'm sorry sweetie but I don't see him wanting kids" Rebecca says

"Actually…he does." I say beaming and everyone's jaws drop.

"When do you think will be the time to settle down?" Ivy asks

I shrug "Who knows."

"So that's why she didn't drink THERE'S A FETUS GROWING INSIDE OF-"Bobby shrieks

"She drank the champagne. Even if she was pregnant she would tell you first to tell us all." Marlena says as everyone begins to laugh and I see Julia head into the restroom looking like she was crying so I follow her.

"Is everything alright?" I ask as she has her back to me and holding her face in her hands

"No my husband left me after Boston and I just got divorce papers right now." Julia says as she turns around and I embrace her as she cries into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Julia is there anything I can do to help you through do you want to stay with us for a couple of days?"

"No he moved out. I screwed up and he forgave me and I screw up again and now he is gone."

"Julia I have seen you out there, you are a strong and brave woman and you will get through this. We all make mistakes but they only make us stronger." I say and she gives me another hug then brings my face up to hers and holds my face in her hands.

"Karen I promise you I will not let Derek do what Frank just did to me he better treat you right and if not I will break him."

"Thank you."

"Let's get out of here before Bobby gets us thrown out." She says as we laugh and everyone piles back into the limo.

"So now that I am still kidnapped where are we going?"

"Well Ivy's man Jimmy tracked them down for us so why don't we crash another party?" Sue asks

"I'm fine with that I have to get my brother back for what he did." Grace says

"What did he do?" Veronica asks

"One night of RENT I stayed late behind and he personally put my pet peeve on the stage…scattered miss-matched shoes."

"Where was he?" Amy asks

"Five bucks doing it with Karen in her dressing room." Jessica bets

"Five on them doing it in the lighting booth." Dennis bets as my face turns cherry red.

"Not there." Marlena adds

"Neither is my bet." Bobby answers

"Well Derek was up on the beams throwing them down at me."

"OMG I WON A BET THIS TIME! PAY UP BEEEEOTCHES!" Bobby cheers as the three reluctantly give him a five dollar bill each.

The limo reaches a little bar/club and we peer inside and try to find them. I see a tiny stage with a band and I suddenly get a vibe that vaudeville will come out.

"It's too risky to be seen going through the front we will creep around and take them by surprise." Veronica plots as we make our way to the back. Once there we go through a door where as you guessed it vaudeville's were getting ready. Bachelor party, why am I not surprised.

"Hey you're the girl!" I hear from a stage hand coming towards us and looking at me

"I'm sorry." I reply

"Your act is next!" he shouts

"I don't work here sir, sir!" I say as he drags me somewhere and I mouth back to the others "help me".

"How are we going to tell Derek we lost his bride?" I hear Ivy say to Eileen

"I don't think she will go far, after all that's what surprises are for."

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow! Please!**_

**_Ok guys. Kimmy has reached a mainstream of tv! But who cares?! We all know Cartwills is meant to be so keep thinking positive guys their day will come :)_**

**_And another thing._**

**_You guys know how I pre-write my stories and Reality is complete? _****_Anyways, some news just came out that is quite similar to what I was wanting to happen in the story at the end. So just to let you all know it was me first however the idea they have I wouldn't mind coming true. _****_If you want to know what it is feel free to PM me or you will just have to hang in there until the story ends. _**


	21. Chapter 21

**_ I hope you all enjoy this! :)_**

**_Thanks to everyone who contributed ideas and positive words :D_**

* * *

Chapter 21:

I get hauled into a dressing room with women already there who look like wardrobe assistants.

"Get this one all Marilyn up. Diamonds is next." He says as he shuts the door

"Ladies I don't work here."

"Sorry sweet cheeks but you came in at the wrong time. We have a bachelor here and his fiancée played Marilyn on Broadway she's quite the girl and our look alike came down with a bug so…dear God are you her?" one lady says as she looks up, smiles at me and I nod.

"Well sweetie your man is in for a treat." She says as she can the ladies assemble me to look burlesque/vaudeville ready. I get the familiar Marilyn makeup, no wig, extra curls in hair, a red sparkling corselet, fishnet stockings, a top hat with red lining same color as my corselet, gloves and red heels. Marilyn and Moulin Rouge inspired outfit that is quite nice.

"What song is it?" I ask as the fix up the costume

"Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend upbeat…think Moulin Rouge and you will be fine. What you have to do is just-"

"I NEED HER!" the stage hand comes and drags me by the hand again. _I remember when Derek said that…and this man says it not the same._

"Break a leg." She says as we head out and the stage curtains are close.

"Do me good doll." The stage hand says and smacks my butt. _How rude. Ok this man is not like Derek at all._ I'm left behind the curtains and I have a space to peer through where I see Derek and the guys and the girls are just heading towards them. They meet up and all look very confused as the emcee begins.

"Well I hear we have someone among us who is in for a treat. Someone who has 1 month until he weds." I hear the audience cheer and Derek looks beat red. "That my dear boy we have a treat just for you. Ladies and gentlemen Marilyn Monroe." The audience cheers as the curtain goes up and it's still dark as my cue is given.

_"__The French are glad to die for love...__  
They delight in fighting duals  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive jewels.__"_

It's still dark as I look up and everyone is silent and I stare into only one pair of eyes. The upbeat music begins to play and I might as well relish in pleasing Derek on stage.

_"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental__  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
A kiss may be grand... but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat  
Or help you at the automat  
Men grow cold as girls grow old  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
But square cut or pear shape these rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend__" _

Derek looks slightly pleased and I decide it's time to reveal the bachelor. _Looks like the choreography for RENT and Cabaret finally paid off._

_"Tiffany's! __  
Cartier!  
Black star Frost Gorham  
Come to me Derek Wills tell me all about it!__"_

At that moment some of his friends grab him and try to bring him on the stage as I continue to sing:

_"There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer__  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
There may come a time when a hard boiled employer thinks you're awful nice  
But get that ice or else no dice  
He's your guy when stocks are high but beware when they start to descend  
It's then that those louses go back to their spouses  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend__"_

A chair is brought up and Derek is sitting on it and I make my way to him.

_"Diamonds... diamonds..."_

I sing from around him then place myself on his lap.

_"I don't mean rhinestones... but diamonds... are a girls best... best friend"_

At that moment the audience erupts with applause and I just look at Derek.

"I believe you are expecting me Mr. Wills." I tease to him

"Anytime Mrs. Wills." He says and pulls me in for a kiss as they still cheer.

"How was your night?" I ask

"Better now that you're here." He replies which makes me smile

"Well Mr. Wills it has appeared your bride has come for you in more ways than one." The emcee says as he comes out.

"That is why I'm marrying her." Suddenly Derek swings me off his lap and I head back to get changed.

"Karen what is it with you and all these things happening?" Tom asks as well sit down together.

After leaving the club we all headed to our place and relaxed with karaoke and drinks where we found Jimmy, Marcus, Kyle and picked them up.

"I have no idea and hey why are you all wearing white dress jackets and we are wearing all red?"

"Remind you of anything love?" Derek asks

I realize he had the idea because of the roses and my heart just flutters.

"That's so sweet." I say and give him a kiss as everybody awes.

"I swear you two can surpass anything, critics, crazy exes, random burlesque shows and all that jazz." Sam says

"That's true and we all weren't really supportive of you guys at first but you have blossomed into something magical." Eileen says

"It's truly something when a love like what you guys have comes into the world." Veronica says "I remember when I came by and you two were dating and Derek and I went for lunch and Derek remember what I said?"

"Yes Veronica you said that if I let her go that I shouldn't even bother sleeping with another woman again."

"So is it true they asked you to join the club after the number Karen?" Dennis asks

"Let's just say that those burlesque people are very hands on. Can't handle men smacking my butt all the time." I say and everybody laughs including Derek.

After a very late time everybody leaves and it's just me and Derek. We lie down in bed and just think.

"Derek do you ever worry about the future?"

"All the time. Do you love?"

"Yes"

"Well as long as I'm worrying with you I am alright."

"Well in one month I am yours forever."

"Til Death Do Us Part" he says and kisses me as I kiss back

"Til Death Do Us Part" I say as we drift off into each other's arms.

The time I spent waiting is finally done. I awaken from a slumber without Derek by my side and greeted by my family and friends in a different surrounding.

"Today is the day sweetheart are you ready?" my mother asks

I nod "Get me to the alter."

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow! Please!**_

**_ITS TIME ITS THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY! SO JUST IGNORE KIMMY EVERYONE CARTWILLS WILL PREVAIL!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_ I hope you all enjoy this! :)_**

**_Thanks to everyone who contributed ideas and positive words :D_**

**_So I have changed my pen name to 'theaterdreamer15' due to some reasons. But it won't stop me from writing:_**

**_It's wedding time!_**

* * *

Chapter 22:

As soon as I get up it is a quick shower and right to get my hair ready. The night before my parents rented a suite at the Plaza Hotel and had the whole bridal party come. I haven't seen Derek since yesterday and I already miss him.

The girls look beautiful in their bridesmaid dresses red like roses all with white rose bouquets. Julianne looks like a little princess in her flower girl dress with a red sash and our little ring bearer Harry is keeping himself entertained with Bobby and Dennis. The public is however going crazy as we watch Tatianna outside of the garden.

"In just a few hours Broadway royalty will wed in this very spot and I have been privileged enough to be invited to this event. Today is the day when Derek Wills the womanizing director marries his one true love Karen Cartwright. I have the invitation right here that reads:

_You are cordially invited by Mr. and Mrs. Roger Cartwright _

_To celebrate the marriage of their daughter_

_Karen Hope Cartwright_

_To_

_Mr. Derek Arthur Wills_

_Son of Mr. and Mrs. Charles Wills_

_On the fourteenth of May of this year_

_At the Botanical Garden, 2900 Southern Boulevard _

_At 3'oclock_

_Followed by a reception"_

"Sweetheart there is something we want to give you. It's something new from Derek, your mother and I." my father says as I slowly turn from the hair station and get handed a box. I open it and inside is a beautiful necklace with a rose on it with a flat surface. I turn it in my fingers and I see something engraved...words and I read aloud.

"I do understand love"

"His idea he told us it was something that kept you close." My mother says as tears escape her eyes.

"Thank you." I say and hug them both with tears filling our eyes.

"Karen whose present are you wearing right now for the wedding night?" Sue asks as she twirls in her dress and the others listen in.

"That is none of your business plus Julianne would not like to hear that."

"What Kawen?" I hear and Julianne comes in.

"Nothing sweetie. Say I think Karen is going to put on her dress now." Michelle says as she walks in and I look on the bed and see my dress in its bag and I know it's finally time.

"Is everybody ready to see her?" my aunt Maggie says as she opens the doors to where I am and shut them quickly so everyone can't see. "Alright sweet pea those eyes are good but Derek's' matters the most."

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Amy shouts as my mom and Maggie each fling open a door and I hear all the ooh's and ahh's.

"You look so beautiful."

"Pinch me I am dreaming?"

"Karen oh my gosh you look beautiful." I hear from everyone and smile and say my thank yous. I look down at the window and see all the paparazzi lining up at the main doors of the hotel.

"How are we going to do this?" I ask as nerves build up in me.

"Hotel security is lining up around so you will be safe." Eileen says as everybody stands up and she comes over to me "You ready?"

"Yes I am."

"I hope you're ready. It all starts now." She says and before long I am hidden by everyone and make it to the limo.

"I don't know what to do I have butterflies already. What do I do?" I ask as Julia takes my hands.

"Just take it all in. Don't worry if a flower is out of place or if your dress rips. None of that matters you are marrying someone you love and you wouldn't care if you didn't have all of this."

"I wouldn't care if I had to wear a paper bag." I say

"Well its time." my father says and everybody proceeds in the line.

"Dad?"

"Yes honey?"

"After this I'm still your little girl that had a big dream." I say as tears swell up in his eyes and we embrace.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you to dad." I say already crying as he wipes the tears from my eyes as he always did when I was younger and gets a tissue from his breast pocket that is occupied by a red rose.

"That man loves you and I couldn't give you a way to anyone but him."

I shut my eyes tight and vivid memories flood my inner thoughts. I hear his voice inside my head along with the memories they reflect off.

"Hello Karen how refreshing" when we first met.

"I do understand love" that night when I sensed feelings from him.

"Glad to see you received my little present" the same night.

Our first date

"I love you darling" from Boston.

Our many nights together, moving in, being cradled in his arms

"Would you be my plus one to the gala tonight Ms. Cartwright?"

"You peeled me like a bloody onion."

"You mean so much to me it would take more than one card to write it on."

"I am so proud of you love."

"I haven't kissed this woman in 2 hours so I hope you don't mind if I just-"

"I loved her since day one and I will love her until I die. Karen Cartwright I would not be here tonight and be the new man I am if you hadn't walked in that room and captured my heart."

"Karen Cartwright…Will you marry me?"

"After goodbyes your mine bride to be."

"Til Death Do Us Part"

Those words and so many memories flood my mind and I open my eyes and before long we begin to walk. Down the steps, I see the backs of many people and stop so we are a view above everybody. Not long after the music plays. I know so many eyes are on me but right now my eyes are only on him. Clean cut in a black suit with a red rose in his breast pocket smiling. Julia is right I take everything in and it feels amazing. My peripheral vision sees people like Veronica, Charles, Leigh Anne, Rebecca, Michelle, my grandparents, Linda and everyone else I love and care about along with the beautiful surroundings of being enveloped in red and white roses. The rose petals on the ground tickle my feet and I grip my bouquet as if my life depended on it. Derek is still smiling and I have been also with trying to fight back tears. I feel like I have fallen for him all over again. The memories play in my head over and over in which it is only him and I. I believe fate brought us together and fate is what will make me love him until the end of time. The soft piano fills the surroundings as I approach the canopy with entwining red and white roses. _Sydney did a great job on this. _

"You may be seated." The minister says and I glance at Derek who is smiling and mouths "You look beautiful" and I mouth back "Only for you love."

"Friends, family , we gather here in honor to celebrate true love…the true love of Mr. Derek Arthur Wills and Miss. Karen Hope Cartwright."

I'm still with my father when our eyes lock and stare at one another…lost in his eyes already.

"Who gives this woman to be with this man?"

"I do." My father says and I give him one more kiss on the cheek and a tight hug.

"She is all yours Derek."

"Thank you sir." Derek says as he gently grabs my hands and our fingers entwine. We look down then look up in smile at each other.

I have shared the joy of falling in love with Derek and I know he loves me so….our day has finally come.

"Derek Arthur Wills…do you take Karen Hope Cartwright to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do." He says as I smile and he smiles back.

"Karen Hope Cartwright…do you take Derek Arthur Wills to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do." I say as a tear of joy escapes from my eye.

"Now the bride and groom has taken the liberty of writing their own vows for one another. Derek would you begin please?"

Derek takes a breath our eyes still locked on each other and he begins:

"Karen Hope Cartwright, before I met you I didn't quite understand who I was. I was known for using a power of manipulation for my own pleasure. It was sickening. Then one day I saw you. You walked into the room walking into my life full of vibrancy, beauty and talent. It was hard because I wanted you but I felt I didn't deserve you. You showed me feelings I never felt about one before and I loved that feeling. I was changed by you; you were the one who made me see light in this world. I can't go anywhere without thinking of you, loving you. I want you here beside me until I am gone and I will never stop loving you darling. Karen you are my world…you are my life."

I hear our friends and family awe and many tears come from my eyes of joy. That was beautiful and so Derek…so honest about everything and now I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Karen?" the minister says

I nod

"Derek Arthur Wills, I felt that everything was falling apart you were there to show me through and help me pick up the pieces. The pieces however more came I experienced something I never felt…true love. From the moment we first kindled I cannot go on without you. There are people who come into your life and change it…and my dear you have for the better. I was scared and you taught me not to fear, I was in trouble and you saved me but most of all you were always there for me. I will always be here for you until I am gone and I will always love you. I experienced a change in me when you came into my life a change that made me a better person now that I have something to live for. Derek I love you and words cannot describe how much the amount is infinite. Thank you Derek for being my one true love."

I finish and everyone awes and I look at Derek who has a tear in his eye.

"I love you" he mouths to me

"I love you to" I mouth back

"The greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love…and be loved in return. I see that you have learned wisely of each other. Now the rings."

Harry comes and holds the pillow out as we put the rings on. I feel a tingle in myself as he puts the ring on and it is official.

"By the power invested in me and by the witness of God I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Arthur Wills…you may now kiss your bride."

"Ugh finally" Derek says as I giggle, he removes my veil and not long after I am in his arms and his lips lock on mine. The kiss is tender yet so filled with passion and love. Everyone is clapping and throwing rose petals at us as we unlock ourselves from each other.

"I can't wait to start my life with you Mr. Wills"

"I can't wait to either Mrs. Wills"

After making our way down the aisle, we have pictures with the party and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Not long after the reception has begun.

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow! Please!**_

**_THAT WAS THEIR WEDDING EVERYBODY! Don't worry there are still 2 more chapters to come then the story is complete!_**

**_SO JUST IGNORE KIMMY EVERYONE CARTWILLS WILL PREVAIL! AND KEEP WATCHING SMASH EVEN IF THE KIMMY BECOMES UNBEARABLE AND YOU HAVE TO LEAVE THE ROOM! WE CAN SAVE SMASH! _**

**_Sorry that statement above may have been a bit corny :3_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_ I hope you all enjoy this! :)_**

**_Thanks to everyone who contributed ideas and positive words :D_**

**_Sorry I have not updated in awhile I was really busy_**

* * *

Chapter 23:

The reception hall is just breathtaking. All red and white with roses which is very close to us and I couldn't ask for anything more. Not before long after my husband _(it feels good to finally say that) _strokes my arm and kisses my temple.

"You will never guess who just walked in together." He smirks as I look over and see Breanne with…Rick?

"Well looks like she took my advice." I say

"And looks like he took mine." Derek says and I am in complete shock

"What do you mean?"

"Well he told me for his show he liked this one girl and he felt different around her…so I told him what I did to nab the girl of my dreams."

"Funny she told me she had a private session with him and I told her what I did."

"What matchmakers we are right love?"

"Yes we are"

CLINK

"That's the bloody hundredth clink in five minutes."

"Have a problem with that?"

"No….I wish there was more clinks." He replies with a smile and we kiss

"You forgot there is always after right?" I flirt

"Did you honestly think I would?" Derek says with sarcasm

"Okay lovebirds it's time for your first dance!" Tom says as he gets up on stage and Derek lets me out of my seat like a gentleman and not before long we are dancing away.

_I've never gone with the wind Just let it flow Let it take me where it wants to go Till you open the door There's so much more I've never seen it before__  
I was trying to fly But I couldn't find wings Then you came along And you changed everything  
You lift my feet off the ground Spin me around You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm falling and I I'm lost in your eyes_

"Love are you crying?"

"Tears of joy Derek. I can't believe our love story has come true."

_You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier__  
Watched from a distance as you Made life your own Every sky was your own kind of blue And I wanted to know How that would feel And you made it so real You showed me something that I couldn't see You opened my eyes and you made me believe  
You__ lift my feet off the ground' Spin me around You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm falling and II'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier,ohh...__  
Baby, you showed me what living is for I don't want to hide anymore... more...  
You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm falling and I I'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier Crazier, crazier_

"And I promise you there will be a happily ever after." Derek says as he dips me and kisses me.

Everybody claps as we make our way back our seats. All of the speeches made me cry and before long I sneak away from Derek.

"Alright Mr. Groom you got a little surprise coming in 3-2-1."

I make my way onto the stage and everybody claps

"This song is for my husband. It was the song he serenaded me with on our first date and apparently I did to." Woots and hollers are heard and Derek is beaming. The steady beat begins and Sue, Jessica, Ana and Ivy sing backup.

_"Our day will come (Our day will come)__  
And we'll have everything  
We'll share the joy  
Falling in love can bring_

No one can tell me  
That I'm too young to know  
I love you so  
And you love me"

I make my way to Derek and rub my face against his.

_Our day will come (Our day will come)__  
If we just wait a while  
No tears for us  
Think love and wear a smile  
Our dreams have magic  
Because we'll always stay In love this way  
Our day will come  
Our dreams are meant to be  
Because we'll always stay  
In love this way  
Our day will come  
Our day will come  
Our day will come  
Our day will come  
Our day will come_

After the last one I get off and lean in as we kiss which drives everyone bonkers.

"I'm not finished yet." I say and the soft melody of the piano begins to play.

_"The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

I sing and everyone is starting to tear up as am I. Suddenly Tom comes around and sings with me.

_"Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this "_

I smile at his thoughtfulness and continue on.__

"One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer "

Tom leaves and I take Derek by the hand and lead him onto the stage to sing one last part to him

_"I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more..."

Applause is heard and Derek takes me in his arms and our lips meet. Then I am carried as a bride would be to a chair center stage. I am seated on it and I finally realize it's time to take off my garter. I extend my leg as he gently removes it and tosses over his shoulder as he lifts me and spins me around. We look over to see that Harry caught it out of all the men and we laugh. I'm handed my bouquet and I toss it as I look over to see it in Ivy's hands. I smile at her as Jimmy comes up from behind her and takes her in a dance. Derek does the same and the night is filled with love and lust from the dance to my slumber with…my husband.

"Now I need you to close your eyes love."

"Alright" I say and shut my eyes. It has been 2 days since our wedding but it stills feel like it just happened. We just got off the flight from New York to London and we have been driving down a never ending road. The car suddenly stops and I hear a door shut, then another and then nothing…then my door opens.

"Take my hand" I hear and I find his hand as he helps me out of my seat and I'm standing up feeling a rough terrain on my feet.

"Open your eyes."

I open them and what I see is a breathtaking site. A modernized beach house that is 3 stories and on top of a hill where over my shoulder is the sunset and I see a shore of sand.

"It's beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it because you are stuck here with me for the next week." He smirks as he kisses my neck then I am swooped up bridal style as Derek gets the door open and carries me inside secluding ourselves from worries for the next week.

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow! Please!**_

**_SO THAT WAS THE RECEPTION AND THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT BEFORE THIS STORY ENDS!_**

**_SINCE WE ARE ALL SUFFERING WITH THE WAY CARTWILLS IS ON SMASH THIS SHOULD LIFT ALL YOUR SPIRITS! _**

**_I HOPE IT DID!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Well the time has come everyone._**

**_This is the final chapter of 'Reality'_**

* * *

Chapter 24:

I awaken from a peaceful slumber and turn to my side to see Derek beside me.

"Good morning husband" I say Marilyn like

"Morning wife" he says with a kiss to my forehead.

"Derek, Eileen called me the other day and asked me if I was asked it yet. What is it?" Before I could even finish he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I shake it off as we decide to head to the beach today down the hill and spend the day. We pack a picnic and head out within a few hours. The walk is quite long but we keep each other going. We roughly spend the entire day their either swimming, kissing, both and enjoying each other's company. Once it is around sunset my mind comes around what happened this morning.

"So what does Eileen mean?" I say as we lie on the warm sand

"Ok here it goes. On the day you went for your dress I met with Eileen, Linda, Josh, Cameron Mackintosh, John Howell and we were asked to hold auditions for a Broadway revival of "Oliver". We had the idea as Eileen and Cameron's come back to Broadway."

"Ok that sounds great but what does it have to do with me?"

"Well darling we went through hundreds of girls for the role of Nancy and once again my eyes started to bleed. Half of the women I think were there to see if I was actually engaged. After about 2 hours we called it off and had no one. Cameron was not really happy about that and believe me no one was. Then I was playing on my phone and a picture of you popped up-"

"Derek!"

"Relax it was from the Tonys' and Eileen happened to see and threw my phone to Cameron and knew who you were and I think it was decided then and there. So Eileen went to you so we didn't look too suspicious, you met the crew at RENT and our wedding so Karen are you interested in playing Nancy in the newest revival of "Oliver!"?"

My heart stops for a second as this was quite a surprise. I thought I would have to audition for my next job but I guess I just have to get used to being asked for jobs. That would mean working with Derek as a director again. Heck I did it last time and looked what happened. Plus I love the story, music, everything.

"Would it make you feel better if it was not me who said yes first but Cameron? Plus he has a fast voice him. Karen we have no one else. I'm asking as a director not as your husband."

"What about My Fair Lady?"

"Well Jerry has some had some issues and he is the last man I can trust now after him almost squealing out on Bombshell." He says as I reflect on the demons Broadway does have. Along with others.

"Derek of course I'm going to do it. Not just because I am your wife but I really need to get back on Broadway. I miss it."

"Thank you love. You won't regret it." He says as we get up and embrace.

Remembering the movie I run from Derek so my toes are touching the edge of the water

"But I've got to go back. I want to go back!" I shout flinging my arms in the air

"Do you want me to come after you there missy?"

"Now don't you take no notice of them, just because you got manners and they ain't!"

"That's it!" Derek says as I turn around and see him running this way and I head into the water which is slowing me down. After trying to run with the current not in my favor one of his arms comes around my stomach and I'm lifted off of the terrain and spun around screaming and laughing and enjoying this moment. Once I am put down my arms go around his neck and his arms go around my waist as our lips meet. The kiss is full of passion and not long after my legs are around his waist still locked in a kiss. The sun setting beats on our faces and once I release from the kiss our heads press together and enjoy the company wishing it would never end. Overlooking the sun comes a giant wave and before long we are washed into it. I feel myself move along with the wave and land on top of Derek as the wave slides from under the shore. He pulls a strand of hair behind my ear and just smiles.

"Let's go before next time we drown." He says as we get up and head back to our little paradise.

We dry off by sitting in front of the fire under blankets like we did in Iowa.

"Derek?"

"Yes love?"

"Remember when you said you wanted kids?"

"Of course and I still do Karen don't doubt that."

"No I'm not it's just that if I take Oliver that means it will be at least year before we can even consider starting a family."

Tears begin to swell in my eyes thinking that having a family may never happen to us. I know I'm only 26 but with Broadway the best thing can happen to you then it can be gone in an instant.

"Karen I believe everything happens for a reason and I believe when that time is right we will experience a great family. I'm certain of it. Plus I would be the one who would get in trouble if you got pregnant during Oliver." Derek says with a smirk and laugh.

"Your right when fate decides to bring a little Karen or little Derek into the world it will. Fate brought us together."

"No I think that was me being a womanizer and your beauty."

"But did you ever think you as a womanizer would give up your ways and get married to one of your stars?"

"Marriage bloody hell no. With a star….no. Alone…yes. Well if it weren't for Bombshell this wouldn't have-"

"Ah ah ah Derek you said yourself that I would be at the wedding with Dev and you would be there for Grace and a flame would rekindle so I think we were meant to be."

"Yes Karen it has been meant from the beginning of time. You would change a man's sickening ways and turn him into a loving husband."

With that we share a kiss goodnight and fall asleep.

We ended up staying an extra week with the condition of spending time with Derek's family but we didn't mind. Then it was back to New York facing the press while we were still newlyweds.

"Jessica?" I answer my phone while waiting for my contract for Oliver to come.

"Karen the papers said you were pregnant…"

"No I'm not…yet."

"Sigh* Oh well did you sign it yet?"

"Nope it's coming."

"Don't you think it will be weird working with Derek now that you guys are married?"

"We talked about it and we set a rule…we are married and we can always talk about it at home but if he yells as he does at home about the show…sleeping on the couch."

"That a girl. See you soon."

"Yes soon to be Tony winner."

My old 4-some of friends were each nominated for a Tony for their show along with Ana who is fighting against Sue. Ivy is in an early Houston-Levitt production, Kyle and Jimmy are writing a show together, Sam has a pilot for a dancing show, Veronica is still with her show and Rebecca is doing well. Basically the dysfunctional people we all were at the beginning all grew to be friends.

"Alright dear once this is signed we can get started. Our Oliver is ecstatic to see you." Cameron says as I sign it as the name I love so much:

Karen Wills.

"Ok shall we begin?" I nod. They all head out of the office and I follow behind. I take a breath before I walk in but before I walk in a hand entwines with mine. I look and smile and see it is my husband.

"Oh come on they all know were married." He says with a smile and I kiss him.

"I wouldn't change our love story for anything."

"Neither would I."

With one more kiss we lock ourselves in an embrace and stay lost in love.

Lost in a love that will never die.

THE END!

* * *

_**A.N. Rate/Review/Favorite and Follow! Please!**_

**_Thank you so much to everyone who has read. reviewed, followed & Favorited, It really means a lot to me._**

**_So how did everyone like the Cartwills makeout? I loved it best thing on tv._**

**_And Kyle's death was very sad, had me crying and I like how they did a Johnathon Larson esque tribute...but it was weird because so did I and I wrote it way before the filming of that scene. Not trying to be rude or anything _**

**_Then remember when I said '_****_You guys know how I pre-write my stories and Reality is complete? _****_Anyways, some news just came out that is quite similar to what I was wanting to happen in the story at the end_****_._**'

**_Well that was the rumor going around about 'Oliver' getting a revival with Sam Barks and I thought it was kind of weird since it was what I had planned for Karen. 'Oliver' is a show really close to me and I could see Karen/Katharine singing as her. BUT THEN...last night there was a thing about Laura Osnes (who I absolutely adore)was in 'Oliver' and I was like...are you kidding me SMASH? Again? So I was thinking about changing it briefly but it's my work that I believe in so I kept it and I hope you guys agree with me because I finished 'Reality' before the S2 premier so HitList was not in my books._**

**_In conclusion, thank you all again who have inspired me to write and having a voice on what I write and being open about things. So I hope we get the Cartwills going again on SMASH and a season 3 (fingers crossed) but be honest people...would you read a third part to this series of stories?_**


End file.
